Topsy Turvy
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: Kate Beckett meets a charming stranger in a coffee shop and they hit it off. However, things are not always what they seem. AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, here's a new story. As with all of my fics, suspension of disbelief is needed. Anyway, here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Kate Beckett hums to the tune blasting from the speaker overhead, her body swaying back and forth. It's three days until Christmas and she's definitely in the holiday spirit.

"Kate?" a barista calls from the counter, pushing her drink toward her.

The brunette tosses the young man a grateful smile, her fingers gripping the Styrofoam cup. As she walks, she sips, holding back a moan at the delightful taste of the hot beverage. Nothing like a double hot chocolate during wintertime.

She begins to walk out, one hand grasping the cup as the other begins to push the door open. Her mind is so focused on not spilling her drink that doesn't notice a figure approaching, and winds up crashing into it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," a male voice says, scrambling to retrieve her now empty cup.

"It's fine," she starts, reaching for the container herself. Really, it's just hot chocolate. "I should've been paying more attention." She grabs it, but so does the stranger. Glancing up, her eyes widen at the sight in front of her. The man stares at her with striking blues eyes, a boyish, but sheepish grin on his face.

"Let me get you another one," he insists standing up and throwing the old container away. 'It's no trouble."

She blinks, a little surprised at his kindness but accepts it anyway.

"Er, thank you…"

"Alex," he replies. "And you?"

"Kate." They approach the counter and he asks her which drink. Once she answers, he asks,

"Are you new around here?" She frowns. "Sorry, it's just that I frequent this coffee shop a lot and I've never seen you."

Ah, now she understands.

"I've been away at college, so this is my first time home since then."

"College, huh?" He grins. "May I ask which one?"

Kate glances at the stranger warily, sizing him up. He appears to be about five years older than her, maybe more.

"Sorry," he grumbles as a barista calls his name. "Just making conversation."

Shrugging, she gives him an apologetic smile before saying, "Stanford. I'm in my first year."

"Stanford? Wow!" he exclaims, eyes wide. "That's quite a feat."

Heat creeps up her cheeks at his praise. Normally, she would just shrug, but for some reason this Alex is making her feel some extra pride.

As he hands her the new beverage, their fingers brush, and Kate almost drops the cup again as an electric shock passes through her. However, she chalks it up to her imagination.

"Thank you, again, for getting me a new drink," she says as they exit the shop.

He waves a dismissive hand. "It's no problem. It's least I could do after knocking into you." Another wide smile graces his lips. "Maybe I'll see you again?"

"Perhaps," she concedes, lips twitching, feeling a little more comfortable. "I am here for Christmas break."

"Well, I hope we meet again." He gives her a little wave goodbye before heading off in the opposite direction.

She kind of hopes they do, too.

* * *

It turns out they meet again, both days before Christmas to be exact.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" she prods, grabbing her order off the counter.

"Um, just spending it with my mother," he answers, tone indicating that's all he'll share. "You?"

"It's just going to be my parents and I. Mom of course made food to feed an army of hundreds," she jokes as they walk along the street. She and her mom had been prepping for Christmas the past few days. Everything, except the ham, sits in the refrigerator waiting to be served. She smiles, already imagining the smells that will fill their house tomorrow. "So, it's nice you can spend Christmas with your mom."

"Yeah," he murmurs, staring ahead, seeming lost in thought. They stop in front of her home and he gives her a soft smile. "See you soon?"

"Yeah, see you soon," she supplies. As she walks up the steps, she turns, tossing him a warm smile. "Merry Christmas, Alex."

"Merry Christmas, Kate." He winks before walking off.

Biting her lip, her turns and enters her home, looking forward to the next day.

* * *

The following day is filled with the usual holiday cheer at the Beckett home. Her mother rises early to begin cooking, with Kate aiding her. She's always loved this, spending time with her mother. She may be a teenager, but she can let go of being 'cool' for Christmas.

As she stirs the herbs in with string beans, her mother mashes potatoes in back of her. When the young Beckett turns around, she notices her mother stare off into space, seemingly lost in another world.

"You okay, Mom?" she asks, concern in her voice.

"Oh, I'm fine, Katie. Just thinking about what to do for New Year's Eve," she answers. Kate frowns, realizing her mother isn't being truthful, but doesn't press.

"Oh yeah, I almost forget," Kate starts. "Maddie invited to me to go out with her New Year's Eve, so I won't be home." Her high school friend had called the day prior, begging the brunette the join her at a club in order to celebrate the coming of the New Year.

Her mother raises an eyebrow. "Oh, well, be safe, dear." She smirks as her daughter groans.

"Mom," she whines.

"Just make sure you have everything you need and don't drink too much."

Kate scowls, turning back to the vegetables. "Yes, Mother." She hasn't been in a wild child phase in a while, Stanford proving to be too much work to spend much time partying and hooking up with guys. Not that she had done much of that before college, either. However, the evidence of her motorcycle in storage would have her parents arguing otherwise.

"Only looking out for you, Dear," her mother hums, as she licks the potato covered spoon.

The young Beckett rolls her eyes, grinning when she begins to hear Christmas music play in the living room.

"Alright, let's get this holiday started," her father says, entering the kitchen. "How are my two favorite women this morning?"

"Great, Dear. You can make it better by setting the table." Her mother hands him a bunch of silverware and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Merry Christmas."

He chuckles, giving Kate a quick peck on the cheek before going out to the dining room.

They sit a few hours later, their stomachs almost full from the delicious meal.

"Who wants dessert?' her mother asks. There's a chorus of 'me' emanating from the two Becketts. She chuckles before entering the kitchen.

"How's school going, Katie?" her father asks.

"Great, the courses are interesting so far," she answers, polishing off her plate.

"I'm glad to hear it. I still can't believe it, my little girl in Stanford!" He beams as only a proud father can.

"Yeah," she murmurs. "The kids seem pretty nice." She hasn't really found any friends yet, but she hopes to remedy that by the end of the year. "How's work?"

"Busy, as always. Settled a few cases, so that's good." Leaning forward, his voice lowers to a whisper. "Between you and me, I think your mother's working on some big case, but won't tell me what it is." He shoots her knowing look and she laughs.

"It would explain why she was so distracted earlier. I doubt she'll tell me anything, though," she answers, her voice matching his. "But, maybe I can try to cajole something out of her." They exchange a chuckle, knowing how carried away her mother can get with a case. The stop talking once her mother reenters the room, holding a plate containing a delicious looking Yule Log.

As they eat, Kate's mind briefly flits to Alex from the coffee shop.

She hopes he's having as good a holiday as she is today.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story. I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

"So, how was your holiday?"

It's two days after Christmas when Kate meets Alex again in the shop. They sit at one of the counters facing the windows, observing the passersby as the two sip their respective drinks, enjoying each other's company.

"Okay," he replies. "I spent it with my mother."

"Did you have a huge feast?"

"If by 'huge' you mean cold ham and interesting tasting cherry pie, then yes. Turns out hospital food still isn't appetizing, even on Christmas."

Hospital?

"Why you were in the hospital?" She chances a glance at him, seeing a frown on his face.

"My mother has cancer, so she's stuck in there until she gets better," he murmurs.

Oh.

"I'm sorry," she responds lamely, unsure of what else to add.

Waving his hand, he shrugs, sighing. "It's fine. You didn't know." Then, grinning, he turns to her. "So, how was your Christmas?" The answer is on the tip of her tongue; however, she doesn't think it'll be a good idea to rub her happy family in his face. "Come on, I could use some holiday cheer."

So, she regales him with her Christmas Day, from the morning to the final stroke of midnight. He seems intrigued, hanging onto every word.

"Wow, you guys are quite the happy family," he states, tone full of wonder.

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky," she hums, finishing her drink.

"Are you doing anything for New Year's Eve?"

"Uh, my high school friend invited me to a club, so I'm probably going to go."

"Sounds like you don't want to," he notes, eyebrows raised.

Kate sighs as she tosses out her drink. "She was my only close friend in high school and I haven't really talked to her since I started college. We kind of just…drifted apart. I figured going out would help us reconnect."

"Mmmm." He shakes his head. "Just don't drink too much." A smirks blooms across his face as he speaks.

"Ugh, you sound like my mom," she grouses as they exit the shop.

He chuckles, clutching his coat tighter around him to lessen the impact of the cold.

They walk to her home in silence. It's not uncomfortable; honestly, it's quite pleasant, despite the low temperature. However, Kate decides to break the quiet, wanting to know more about the man next to her.

"Are you doing anything for New Year's Eve?" He's quite good looking, surely he must have a date or something.

A sigh comes from his lips as he shrugs. "Probably just hang out at my place, alone. Also, I'll visit Mother at some point."

The brunette frowns, not liking his answer. From what she can see, the life he lives appears to be a lonely one.

"No friends? Work?" she pushes, her heart clenching at the thought of him being alone. After all, he seems sweet enough.

"Ah, no, no friends," he admits sheepishly. "As for work, I'm in between jobs right now, usually am. I'm jack of all trades but a master of none, unfortunately."

"Do you have a job for long?" Guilt courses through her as she realizes she knows nothing about his background, mainly talking about herself during their previous conversations.

"Eh, sometimes they can last a month or so, but most only last a week or two. It's fine though, I enjoy doing different things." He glances down at her, a reassuring smile spread across his face. Well, as long as it makes him happy, she's not going to judge.

When they arrive at her apartment, she peers up at him, curious, slightly teasing.

"Will I ever get to see your home?"

A snort escapes him before answering, "I think if you saw my place, you wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore."

She shakes her head, eyes rolling. "Har har. I'm going to make it my goal to see your place before I leave for school."

"I'm sure you'll succeed," he mumbles, but there's a strange undercurrent in his tone, one she can't put a finger on.

"See you tomorrow?" She almost cringes at how hopeful she sounds, but she's grown accustomed to meeting him.

"Until tomorrow," he concurs, giving her a wink before departing.

Her lips curve into a small smile as she bounces up the steps of her childhood home, her heart fluttering.

Tomorrow can't come fast enough.

* * *

The next few days pass in the same fashion and Kate finds herself looking forward to her mornings with Alex more and more. She wonders if he feels the same.

Soon, New Year's Eve Day is upon them and Kate treks to her usual coffee shop. However, she finds Alex to be absent from the shop, strangely and feels disappointment consume her at the thought of not having their daily chat.

Maybe he went to visit his mother early today, she thinks as she retrieves her order.

Deciding not to stick around, she exits, sipping her drink on the way back home. Her mother and father are at work, so she has the house to herself. Which is good, since they probably won't approve of what she wants to wear tonight. Well, her father won't care for it, at least. Her mother's been too engrossed in her latest case to even notice. Hell, she might not even be home for New Year's. Both Kate and her father have been trying to coax information from her mother about what the case is, but her mother's lips remain tightly zipped, only shrugging and saying it'll be over soon and they'll find out then. Oh well.

So, Kate spends her day lounging, reading a book and flipping through the channels on television to rot her brain a little. It's been an intense semester and she definitely needs the mental break.

The hours pass and soon she's prepping for the outing. She and Maddie agreed to meet each other at the place, since they've both been there before. In fact, it was a usual hangout for them before Kate had departed for school. She doubts it's changed much.

It's five o'clock by the time she slips into her black strap heels. Examining herself in the mirror, she admires her figure in the black dress that practically molds itself to her form, her hair in a mess of curls. Her mind briefly flits to Alex, imagining his reaction to her outfit, but she pushes it away. She's not certain of his feelings, so there's no reason to entertain any thought of him. Besides, it's not like he'll be at the club.

Shaking her head, she heads out the door, clutching her coat and scarf around her to protect herself from the chill. She hails a cab, having no desire to walk several long blocks in the cold.

As the cab pulls up to the curb of her destination, the brunette immediately spots her blonde friend on the sidewalk. Unsurprisingly, Maddie's donned in a gold dress that is illuminated by the streetlights, her silver platinum heels glisten and her gold jewelry shines. Kate chuckles; she always was the more ostentatious one.

"Hey, Becks!" Maddie greets as Kate strides toward her. "You ready to party?"

"Yeah," she answers, the sight of her friend making her feel a little more enthusiastic about the idea than she did before. "Let's go."

They enter the club with ease, and of course, it's packed with people ready to celebrate the incoming of a new year. Customers cover the dance floor, bodies sliding against one another as the rapid beats of the music blare from the stereos. Excitement courses through her body at the sight and she and Maddie waste no time in going to the bar to loosen themselves up.

"So, how's it going? I haven't heard from you in a while," Maddie notes as she sips her rum and coke.

Kate shrugs. "Good. School's been really intense."

"I would imagine, Ms. Stanford," her friend teases. "Meet anyone interesting?"

"Er, no, not really. You?" None of the Stanford guys hold any appeal for her. She'd been hoping that perhaps being at a highly ranked school would provide a more mature offering of guys. Alas, that was not the case.

"A few guys, but you know how it is. I'm thinking of going to culinary school, actually."

"Really?" the brunette inquires, surprise coloring her tone. She doesn't recall Maddie ever being into food. "Interesting," she comments as she takes another sip of her vodka tonic.

"Yeah, I figured it would be something…" Maddie trails off, her gaze moving past Kate to someone in the crowd. "Hey, I think that guy is coming toward us."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Kate swirls around, spotting a very familiar figure a few feet away.

"Alex?" she asks.

"You know him?" Maddie chirps. "He's quite handsome."

"Er, yeah, he goes to the coffee shop near me."

He gives a little wave once he's closer to them. "Hey, Kate," he greets.

"Hey, Alex. Surprised to see you here," Kate states with a raised brow. "Oh, and this is my friend Maddie."

"Nice to meet you," he says, a charming smile on his face.

"What brings you here?" the brunette asks.

He shrugs. "Thought I could celebrate somewhere that wasn't my empty apartment." His eyes glide to the dance floor and he grins, holding his hand out to her. "Would you like to join me?"

Her teeth gnaw at her lip as she thinks. What could it hurt?

"Sure!" She turns to Maddie, her friend already waving her away.

"Go! Have Fun!" her friend calls as Alex drags Kate to the dance floor.

"So, you just happened to choose this club?" she quizzes, smirking.

"I was in the neighborhood." The expression on his face lets her know he's lying and not even attempting to hide it. Admittedly, she's a bit flattered, and the thought of him possibly having feelings for her makes her heart flutter.

"So," he starts, swaying to the music. "Your friend is very…sparkly."

A soft laugh falls from her lips as she matches his moves. "Yeah, she's always been one to stand out."

"I thought that'd be you," he murmurs, placing his hands on her hips. He's tentative as he does, asking her permission. She smiles, grabbing his hands and holding them in place.

"Thanks, but not really." Her hands find his shoulders, her fingers splaying across his broad muscles.

"No boyfriends?" He tries to appear indifferent, but curiosity shines in his eyes.

Her lips purse. "Some, but not many." That's one that's never come up in their daily conversations, relationships. She doesn't know if he's ever dated. "You?" She closer to him now, their hips almost grinding against one another. It's electrifying, exhilarating, and she wants more.

"Pretty much the same, on and off. I haven't found the right person, it seems." He gazes at her, his blue eyes burning into her hazel ones. As her faces heats up, he murmurs, "Want to go somewhere else?"

All she can manage is a nod as she follows him outside. The air might be cold, but her insides grow increasingly warmer as the walk away from the club. As they pass an alleyway, he gently pushes her against the wall, his hands on her hips and his face near hers.

"Kiss me," she mumbles and he obeys, slanting his lips onto hers. As their mouths move in sync, his hand finds her hair, tangling his fingers in it. She places her own hand on his hip, pulling him closer, a moan escaping her as his torso pushes against her. The heat between them intensifies, and she craves more. God, she's never had a kiss this good.

As he moves to her neck, a soft groan emanates from her.

"No marks," she teases, hands going for his hair.

"Why?" he almost whines.

"Parents," she grunts by way of explanation, fingers curling around his scalp.

At that statement, he freezes and removes his lips from her neck before he backs away. She holds back a whine, missing his warmth.

She purses her lips, confused. "Did I kill the mood?"

"No, it's just…we can't do this," he says in an apologetic tone.

"Why?" she demands. He seemed perfectly fine two minutes ago.

"We just can't," he grits out, hands clenching. There's pain in his eyes and she has no clue why it's there.

"I don't understand." Her face morphs into a scowl, her frustration evident.

"And you won't," he says simply. Sighing, he shakes his head. "Look, go back to Maddie, enjoy the rest of your night."

"But Alex-" she starts; however, he's already turning his back.

"Happy New Year, Kate." He tosses her a sad smile and a melancholy wave before walking down the street.

"Happy New Year," she mumbles.

What the hell just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews for this story! I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Kate forces herself to walk back into the club, plastering a smile on her face as she approaches Maddie. When questioned, Kate just gives a lame excuse of Alex having to go home. Honestly, she's still baffled by his behavior.

In an attempt to take her mind off things, she goads Maddie into dancing with her. Just the two of them. No more guys for her tonight. No way.

The hours pass and after a few drinks, the brunette finds herself slowly forgetting about the blue eyed man. Soon, the clock rings midnight and she cheers with the rest of the crowd, all of them looking forward to another year.

"I had a blast tonight, Becks," Maddie slurs on the cab ride home. She never could hold her liquor quite as well as Kate could.

"Me too," Kate murmurs, gazing at her beaming friend.

"I've missed you so much! We should do it again."

"Yeah, we should."

Kate examines her friend, her chest clenching. She really should keep in better touch with her. Phones do exist for a reason.

The two talk for a while longer before Maddie is dropped off at her home. Kate watches as the young woman stumbles up the stoop, knowing the blonde's parents won't mind if their daughter comes in late. Kate figures her own parents are probably asleep.

The brunette arrives at her own home, carefully unlocking the door so as not to wake the older Becketts. However, when she enters the kitchen, she finds that the precaution wasn't necessary.

"Mom?" she asks, the sight of the matriarch standing in the kitchen, still in her work clothes, catching her off guard.

"Hey, Katie," she greets with a smile. Raising a small wine glass, she states, "Happy New Year!"

Chuckling, the younger Beckett walks over to the sink, deciding on a glass of water. She's not drunk by any means, but she'd rather not have a headache in the morning.

"Did you just get in?" Kate asks. Her mom's worked late before, but not this late.

"Yeah, just had to wrap some things up at the office."

"This late?"

Her mother shrugs. "Yeah, just part of the case I'm working on."

"The one you won't tell Dad and I about."

The older Beckett rolls her eyes. "All good things come to those who wait." Waving a dismissive hand, she continues, "Anyway, I was thinking we could go to dinner next week right before you go back to school. Sort of a belated New Year's slash good bye dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Kate mumbles. Hopefully, her mother doesn't get stuck in the office and miss the reservation, again. "I'm gonna head to bed. Happy New Year, Mom." She plants a kiss on her mother's cheek before heading upstairs and crawls under the covers.

She finds herself dreaming of the cerulean eyed man again.

* * *

Due to some bitterness, and a slight hangover, Kate doesn't go to the coffee shop the next morning. She ignores the guilt that gnaws at her, even though Alex did seem genuinely apologetic last night. Instead, she stays in and hangs out, cleaning her room and double checking what books she'll need for the next semester. So far, non of the professors put assignments up, so that's one less hassle for her.

She phones Maddie and is glad to hear her friend awake, and clearly nursing a hangover. They agree to meet up again at some point, but it might be when Kate returns home for the summer. Regardless, Kate vows to spend more time with her friend.

Dinner is a quiet affair, the Beckett family discussing menial things as they consume some heated Christmas leftovers. Kate and her mother lay on the choice, watching some silly Hallmark movie while her father reads the paper.

Everything is perfect and Kate hopes it stays that way.

The next morning she arrives at the coffee shop and spots Alex sitting at their usual counter.

"Hey," she greets shyly, taking a seat. Her lips turn upward when she notices the cup in front of her.

"Hey," he starts, tossing her a lopsided smile. "Look, about the other night..."

She waves her hand, shrugging. "It's fine. We can just forget about it." She's pretty much forgiven him, and ordering her favorite drink doesn't hurt either.

He nods. "Okay, we can do that." His eyes twinkle, his face crinkling in the way that she finds adorable, letting her know that they truly are okay.

They chatter about nonsensical things for a while before doing their usual routine of dropping her off at home. He waves goodbye as she heads up the steps and she feels everything is back to normal.

Unfortunately, the feeling doesn't last.

Later that night, after dinner, as Kate steps out of the shower, she hears shouting coming from her parents room. Concern fills her as she wanders down the hallway toward their bedroom. Her parents have fought over the years, sure, but shouting? Never.

As she approaches the room, she hears her father say, "It's not safe, Jo. You've already gotten one threat."

Threat? Her stomach sinks at the thought of her mother in danger.

"I told you, Jim, I'm almost done with the case. I just need a few more weeks."

"I think you need to drop this. Give it to someone else at the firm," her father takes on a pleading tone.

"No, I'm not going to!"

"What if you get hurt?" her father begs.

"I won't," her mother promises. However, Kate isn't the least bit convinced by her tone and neither is her father.

"You don't know that!"

"Look, I'm not going to discuss this anymore with you. What's done is done. Whatever happens, I'll take it in stride."

As her father's lets out a frustrated groan, Kate backs away and heads back to her room. This is so not good.

Her parents don't leave their room for the rest of the night and the house is eerily quiet. It's not pleasant.

What the hell is her mother doing?

* * *

She arrives at the coffee shop the next morning, still feeling a little bit uneasy. Both of her parents left in the morning, quickly saying goodbye to each other without looking at the other as they headed out the door.

"Everything okay?" Alex prods, seeing the worried expression on her face.

"I don't know." She sighs, shaking her head.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She hesitates for a moment, contemplating on whether or not to tell him. After a second, she figures the details are vague enough that she can spill without giving stuff away. So, she relays the previous night to him, and he listens intently, hanging on her every word.

"Your mom sounds stubborn, and strong," he adds once she's finished her tale.

"Yeah, apparently I get that from her," she grumbles. She purses her lips, shoulders dropping as she says, "I'm just worried, ya know?"

"I hear you," he agrees, sympathy coloring his tone. "Hopefully whatever it is that's going on with her will end soon. Want me to talk to her? I can't be pretty convincing." He winks, lips forming into a small smile.

A soft chuckle escapes her lips. "No, that's fine. Thanks for the offer though."

They part ways in their usual fashion, but Kate swears she sees his hand reach for hers before forcing it to his side. Why does he feel the need to restrain himself?

She longs to ask him, craves the answers, but knows he probably won't tell her anything. Maybe it's because of his mom and he doesn't want a relationship while she's sick. Yeah, that could be it.

She hopes that's it.

* * *

The rest of the week goes by smoothly, both of her parents speaking to each other and showing their usual affections the next day. Whatever discussion they had has cleared the air between them.

Meanwhile, she and Maddie arrange to hang out the same day Kate and her parents plan to go to dinner. Kate figures she can spend a few hours with Maddie before walking to the restaurant, which is not far from Maddie's, to meet her parents.

The morning of, the brunette arrives at the shop, as per usual. As she glances around, she notices Alex is at their regular spot, but something seems off. Approaching him, she notes he appears on edge, his expression confused, eyebrows scrunched in thought.

"You okay?" she asks gently.

"No, not really," he admits, staring at the cup in front of him.

"Is it your mom?" she prods.

"No, no, she's fine. Being her lively self as always." Sighing, he turns to her, eyes full of uncertainty. "It's just...I got a job."

"That's great, Alex!" she starts, but he shakes his head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure I can do it."

Frowning, she takes his hand in hers, ignoring the shock coloring his face.

"I realize we haven't known each other long, but I'm sure you'll do great at whatever it is."

"I'm sure I'll do a great job," he huffs, running a hand through his hair. "I just don't know if it's the right thing to do." Relasing his hand from her grasp, he takes a sip of his drink.

"Well, I'm sure you'll make the right decision," she supplies. "And just so you know, you have my support, for whatever it is that you're looking to do."

"Thank you," he murmurs, his gaze steady. "You know, I'm going to miss you when you leave."

Heat rises in her cheeks as she ducks her head. "I'll miss you, too."

They share a small smile before she gets up to leave.

"See you tomorrow?" she offers.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

"Come on Kate, ask him out," her best friend begs.

She and Maddie lay on her friend's purple comforter, just talking, Maddie catching up on the whole Alex ordeal.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem to want anything right now."

The blonde releases an un lady like snort. "He might just need a little push, that's all."

Closing her eyes, the brunette sighs. "I don't know, his mom is sick and he's trying to start a new job. The last he needs is to start a new relationship with someone." She shrugs, sitting up against the headboard. No wanting to linger on the issue longer, she switches topics. "So, how's the culinary school thing going?"

Maddie's smile turns into a full on grin. "Great, actually. I put in applications for a few schools, just hoping to get some more in the next few weeks."

"That's fantastic! I'm really proud of you, Maddie." The thought of Maddie going and pursuing what seems to be her dream fills Kate with unending happiness for her long time friend.

"Thanks. I'm just glad my parents approve. They were skeptical at first, but the idea seems to have grown on them."

"Good." Glancing at the alarm clock on the night stand, Kate pouts. "Looks like it's time for me to go."

Her friend returns the sentiment, wrapping her into a fierce hug.

"Don't be a stranger, okay?"

"I won't, I promise," Kate answers as they walk to the door. As Maddie opens the front door, the winter wind hits them, causing the girls to shiver.

"Guess I better run," Kate jokes, pulling on her coat.

She gives her friend one last hug before heading out to the direction of the restaurant. It's a only a few blocks, so she can walk it.

As she trots down the street, the brunette contemplates on what her friend had said. Would it really be that easy? Just ask Alex out on a date? He had made it clear that he couldn't do anything. However, maybe Maddie is right and he just needs a little encouragement. Hmm. She'll find out tomorrow morning.

As she passes an alleyway, she hears something inside, making her stop. She peers into the darkness, approaches the entrance, then shakes her head, figuring it's a cat or some other animal.

Just as she begins to move away, a hand grasps her arm and pulls her inside, forcing her back against the wall. Before she can scream, a wet, sweet-smelling cloth covers her face, while an arm presses her into the brick.

She struggles fiercely, kicking her legs, her hands attempting to drag the heavy arm away, nails digging into her assaulter's skin as she does so. During her fight, her glance moves upwards, eyes widening as she stares into two very familiar blue irises.

As her mind grows foggy, tears prick her eyes as her brain registers the figure in front of her.

"I'm sorry," he says, his solemn gaze almost convincing her that he means it.

It's the last thing she hears before she drifts into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story! I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Kate's eyelids flutter, the fog clearing from her mind as she begins to open her eyes. As her vision becomes less blurry, the brunette notices a throbbing in her head. Grimacing, her fingers reach for her head, massaging her temple. Uogh, what happened again?

She searches her brain for the previous events and then recalls the blue eyes as the last thing she had seen. Right, Alex had attacked her. As she sits up, the teenager notices she is most definitely not in her room. And looks like he had kidnapped her too. Great.

Looking around, Kate's surprised to see the room to be fairly normal, nothing like those tiny cells captives are kept in on all those crime shows she's watched over the years.

The room's wood panels give off a warm vibe, with furniture to match. There's a bookshelf next to the fairly comfortable, she admits, bed she sits on. A small chair is nestled in the corner, a good sized-lamp next to it. A tv with rabbit ears sits a few feet from her bed, along with a small wooden dresser. Finally, a door to her right opens to what appears to be a small bathroom.

Swinging her legs over, the brunette rises from the sheets and walks over to explore the smaller room. To her shock, there's even a shower on the farther part of the bathroom. Hmm.

Trotting over to the bookcase, her fingers trace the spines as she inspects the variety of books and magazines on display. Quite a few of her favorites are present, as well as ones she's been intending to read. Huh.

She's about to check out the chair when she hears a door open above her. Glancing around, she decides to hop back into the bed. She lays herself down, closing her eyes in the hopes of appearing asleep.

The sound of the door opening, along with an amused chuckle, reaches her ears.

"I know you're awake," he rumbles, sounding more entertained than annoyed. His footsteps are barely muffled by the carpet as he strides over. A second later, a finger pokes her leg. "Come on, let's get this over with."

The statement has her lids flying open, her body sitting up as she fixes a glare on him. "Get this over with?" she hisses. "You...you attacked me and kidnapped me!" Her voice grows higher with each word, and he makes no attempts to stop her. "I trusted you! We talked for days, and you seemed so normal. But it turns out you're not."

She refuses to admit a small part of her is bitter because she thought he was interested in her.

"Are you done?" he questions, eyebrows raised.

"Why did you do this?" she asks, gesturing around the room. "What do you want me for?"

"I didn't have a choice," he murmurs.

"Yeah, right," she grumbles, gazing down at her hands.

"I'm not lying." Sighing, he shakes his head. "Someone...hired me to take you. Something about the case your mother's working on." Her stomach sinks at the mention of the elder Beckett. "I don't really know the details, but it was either this or..." he hesitates, causing her to glance up. Uncertainty colors his features as he continues, "Or a more permanent solution in regards to your mother."

She cringes, holding back the urge to vomit at the connotation of his words.

"Why do either?" she demands.

He shrugs. "I really need the money right now." Pursing his lips, he says, "Look, I chose this option to keep you safe. Plus, I don't kill."

"Well, that's reassuring," she bites.

"I don't expect you to believe me, but I'm telling the truth."

She snorts. "And why do you need the money so badly? Can't you just take another job? A decent job?" She's not quite sure why she's asking him this. Why is it her business if he gets a good job?

"I need it because my-" He starts, but is cut off by the sound of a doorbell. "Shit, that's him. Crawl under the covers and pretend you're still knocked out."

"But-"

"Just do it," he begs before leaving the room.

Relenting, she throws the sheets over herself, closing her eyes in an attempt to look asleep. As footsteps descend the stairs, her stomach turns, unsure if she can really trust Alex.

Looks like she doesn't have a choice.

* * *

"Do you have her?" a voice demands as soon as Alex opens the door. The man shoves past him without preamble, his eyes and hair hidden by sunglasses and a baseball cap. How cliche.

"Yeah, she's in the basement," Alex states, leading the man to the entrance. He opens it, carefully watching the man's reaction. There is none, of course.

"Did she fight?"

Alex snorts. "Of course." He restrains himself from touching the scratch marks left by their struggle. Damn does she have nails.

"Stubborn as her mother," the man grumbles. "Hopefully, Johanna sees the error of her ways and can have her little girl back."

Alex grunts, not wanting to have any input into the whole damn thing. It's never a good idea to provide your own opinion. The guys who hire him usually don't care anyway.

Throwing the door open, Alex ushers the man inside. Relief floods him as he notices Kate under the sheets, supposedly unconscious. At least she listened to him. He really doesn't want to know what would happen if she tried yelling at the man next to him.

"No restraints?" Disapproval colors the man's voice.

"They won't be necessary." Alex waves a dismissive hand. "Both doors to the basement are locked and can be only opened from the outside. She won't be getting out, trust me."

He can feel the man's uncertainty in his gaze.

"They say you are the best, so I'm going to trust your judgment." The man's glances around at their surroundings. "It's quite cozy." Sarcasm fills his tone, making the kidnapper roll his eyes.

"Yeah, well, she hasn't exactly done anything wrong," Alex mutters. He's not going to treat her like a prisoner just because her mom's nosing into something she shouldn't. Well, as much as he can get away with until he's told to reign it in.

"That's not the point," the man snaps. "Her mother needs to back off. Her daughter looking healthy isn't going to do that."

"I know what I'm doing." Pursing his lips, Alex raises an eyebrow. "Well, you saw what you came for. I trust you can see yourself out?"

"Fine." The man waits a beat before going to leave, then turns around. "You would do well to watch yourself, Rodgers. You have your own life on the line if you screw this up."

"Noted."

The man stomps his way back upstairs, leaving Alex alone with his captive. He glances down at her, smirking as he spots her lips twitch. Once he knows the man is gone, he says, "You can get up now."

Kate immediately rises, scowling. "I'm guessing that was your boss?" Alex nods. "No love lost there." Sighing, her eyes flick around. "How long do you think-" she begins, but he shakes his head.

"It's all up to your mother."

Frowning, she furrows her eyebrows, thinking. He tries to not linger on how adorable it makes her look. "Rodgers?"

She heard that, damn it. "My last name."

"Oh." She's quiet after that, unsure of what else to say. He doesn't blame her. After a moment, he goes to leave, figuring it's best to leave her alone for now. However, she calls to him. "Is-is your mother actually sick?" Confusion and distrust swirl in her irises. Confusion because she's not sure why she's asking; distrust, for, well, the obvious reason.

He's tempted to lie, but decides against it. He doesn't want her hating him more than already does.

"Yeah," he says. "She's actually why I'm here." A humorless chuckle escapes him, causing her eyes to widen. "Guess we do have something in common." He gets up and opens the door. "I'll be back with some food later. Until then, try to rest or watch tv or something. The channels are limited, but I'm sure you'll find something."

She nods, hands clenching the white sheets.

"I meant what I said before," he says. "You don't deserve this."

"But money talks, right?" Bitterness laces her tone.

"Yeah, it does," he admits before closing the door and locking it.

He really hopes this whole ordeal finishes, soon.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story! I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Jim and Johanna Beckett arrive home after sitting in a restaurant for two hours, both of their faces conveying worry.

"You don't think she ditched dinner, do you?" Johanna asks her husband, who is already shaking his head.

"No. She would've said something. Besides, she told me she was looking forward to it," he says with a sigh. The last thing his daughter told him before he had left that morning was that she was looking forward to some family time with them before leaving for school.

"I'll call the Quellers, she might still be there." His wife goes for the phone as he paces.

Katie's snuck out in the past after dinner, sure. But completely abandoning them for her friends, particularly without any sort of notice? It's not her. The thought causes Jim's stomach to feel unsettled as he flops into his armchair. Meanwhile, he hears Johanna softly conversing with Maddie's mother.

After a moment, the sound of the phone returning to the hook reaches his ears. He turns his head, seeing his wife bite her lip, her eyes filling with panic.

"That was Maddie. She said Katie left her house three hours ago to go to the restaurant." Her voice breaks as he stands up, wrapping his arm around his wife.

 _Oh, Katie,_ he thinks, _where are you?_

* * *

Kate sighs as she curls her legs further into her body. A book is splayed open in front of her, one of the ones she would read when she had needed a source of comfort. However, as of right now, it's not doing the trick.

She stares at the pages in front of her, her mind barely registering the words printed on the paper, her brain more focused on what's going to happen to her.

It seems Alex doesn't have any say in regards to how long she'll be here. He's a pawn in this game, just as she is. That is, if he's telling the truth. She's pretty sure he is, but she knows she has to reserve judgment, for now. Whoever the mysterious man was that visited earlier, he's running this whole thing. And from the way he had talked, he's dangerous. How dangerous? She really doesn't want to find out.

The sound of the door unlocking snaps her out of her thoughts. Alex enters, balancing a plate of what appears to be a burger and fries.

"It's probably not as good as what you would've eaten tonight, but I think it'll do," he states, setting the plate and a can of soda in front of her.

"Thanks," she mumbles, the sight of the food making her realize how famished she feels.

He hesitates for a second before asking, "Do you mind if I eat with you?"

She blinks, surprised he's asking her permission for anything. Shrugging, she nods, gesturing for him to go get the food as she takes a bite of her own. He bounds back upstairs, not bothering to lock the door. She won't run, this time.

He returns with a similar plate, starting to munch as soon as he sits down.

They eat in silence, which is fairly comfortable.

 _Well, as comfortable as a meal between been kidnapper and captive can be,_ she thinks

"So, what's next?" she asks, finishing her burger.

Alex stops his chewing, looking at her with uncertainty. "I assume he'll make demands. My guess is he'll let your parents stew for the evening and then call them tomorrow, probably from a payphone or something."

She holds back a shiver at his cold, calculating tone. Then again, he's done this before, so he's used to the mechanics.

"What if my mom says no?" Kate doesn't even want to entertain the idea of her mother choosing a case over her, but the brunette knows when her mother is stuck on something, she doesn't stop until she finishes the job.

Alex sighs, wiping his hands on his jeans. "I think my boss doesn't like the idea of people saying no to him." A chuckle falls from his lips as he says this, as if there's some sort of joke there.

"Yeah, he seems kind of-" she starts.

"Sadistic? Anal? Demanding?" he finishes.

"Yeah," she mutters.

His expression morphs into a grimace as he replies, "Yeah, when I initially agreed to this job, he wanted the whole nine yards." Raising an eyebrow, she urges him to explain. "You know, abandoned warehouse, video taping, you tied to a chair, probably have a few bruises. That kind of stuff."

"Right." The discomfort must show on her face because his expression softens.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget that I've done this longer than I should have and the normal person can't really fathom it." Shaking his head, he purses his lips. "I do want a real job, one that doesn't involve all this. But as long as medical bills exist." He shoulders lift in defeat as she turns away, gazing at the bookcase.

"How long has she been sick?"

He's quiet for a moment before deciding to divulge his past. "She was diagnosed two years ago, but we didn't have the money. I actually had been doing this type of thing already. I had planned to quit the business all together, but my mother's diagnosis just gave me more motivation to stay in this line of work."

"What made you do it before she got sick?"

He sighs, and in her peripheral vision, she sees him run a hand through his hair. "Money, of course. We didn't have much growing up and I dropped out of college. One day, I answered a newspaper ad for some agency. Looking back on it, I thought it was worded kind of strange." His hand strokes his chin. "Anyway, I contacted the number, showed up at the place, trained, obtained a handler, and the rest is history."

She senses there's more to the story than he lets on, but she won't push, for now.

"Thank you for dinner," she says. "It was delicious." And it was, surprisingly. The burger had tasted fantastic and the fries were nice and crispy.

"You're welcome." Taking her plate, he goes to leave. "If you want to wash up, I left shampoo in the shower and towels are on the rack." He glances around, frowning. "Get some rest, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

She nods as he closes the door and locks it again.

Looks like she's alone for the night.

* * *

She wakes the next morning to the sound of her door being thrown open. She bolts up, frowning as she notices the melancholy expression on Alex's face.

"What time is it?" she asks, her brain still hazy with sleep.

"He called your parents two hours ago," he answers instead. "And, he's going to give your mother time to think it over but-" No.

 _Mom, you didn't,_ she begs internally.

"I'm sorry, Kate. She said no. She threatened she was close to finishing this thing and that she'll close it within the next few days."

"She said a few weeks the other day," Kate croaks.

"Apparently, my boss is feeling generous and is allowing her to rethink her answer. She has until tomorrow, then she'll be 'forced to witness the consequences of her decision'." Alex walks to her, taking her hands in his as he sits down next to her on the bed. "Kate, listen to me, I will keep you safe. I don't care if he busts the door down, guns blazing. I will make sure he doesn't lay a hand on you, okay?"

Her gaze locks with his and she sees the sincerity floating in his blue irises.

"Okay," she murmurs.

"Good." Reaching up a tentative hand, he gently brushes away a tear from her cheek. "I'm going to make you some breakfast. Blueberry pancakes sound fine?"

She only moves her head in affirmation, her head swirling with a myriad of emotions. Confusion, Sadness, but mainly anger.

How could her mother say no to saving her own daughter?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story. I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Jim stares at his wife, anger boiling in his veins as she returns the phone to the receiver.

"You said no," he starts, gritting his teeth.

"Jim-"

"You said no to getting our own daughter back!" His hands clench into fists as his gaze burns holes into his wife's head. "You're choosing a case over Katie, our own flesh and blood. What's wrong with you?"

He's known his wife to be stubborn. Hell, it's one of the things he loves about her, usually. But right now, he only allows fury to consume him at the thought of their daughter being put at risk.

"Jim, please listen to me," she begs. He waits, wondering what the hell she could possibly say to justify her actions. "I did it to buy us some time. I know what he wants and who he is. I just need to gather the information I have and-"

"Get rid of it all," he finishes for her. However, his heart sinks as she shakes her head.

"I'm so close to finishing it. I can use what I have and hook this guy."

"What about Kate? Doesn't she count in any of this?"

"It won't take me long, a few hours at the most." Sighing, she massages her temple. "I promise you, this will be done before tomorrow."

"And if not?" He hates even entertaining the idea.

"Then I'll do what he wants and destroy everything I have on this case."

Her eyes hold promise, but he's not sure he can trust her to fulfill it.

"Fine, but if you know for a fact that this can't be finished by tonight, you need to tell me."

"I will," she says as she puts on her coat. "I'll be back. Just make sure to pick up the phone in case he calls again."

"Should I call the police?" The voice on the phone didn't say not to call the cops, but Jim doesn't want to anger his daughter's captor.

"Not yet, it hasn't been forty eight hours, so they won't take it," she replies. "If I come home and haven't accomplished what I intend to accomplish, then we'll call them."

Jim nods, sighing as his wife heads out the door.

He really isn't sure about any of this.

* * *

Johanna Beckett stares at the two women across from her, both bearing concerned expressions.

"Is everything okay, Jo?" Diane Cavanaugh asks.

"Yeah, you sounded really distraught on the phone," Jennifer Stewart notes.

Johanna glances down at the mug her hands clutch, trying to form the words suitable for the situation.

"Something's happened," she starts. "Something to do with the Pulgatti case."

"Oh?" Diane quizzes.

Swallowing, the brunette licks her lips, her brain still trying to process everything. "Katie's gone missing, she was taken last night." She hears both women gasp in astonishment, but she presses on. "I need you two to pull everything we have on the case."

"I thought you wanted to wait until you had more evidence," Jennifer chirps.

"I can't sit on this, not anymore." The mother purses her lips, gazing at her two coworkers. "Someone gave me proof, real proof of who's behind all this."

"Do you want to come back to the office?" Jennifer asks.

Johanna shakes her head vigorously. "No, it's too risky. I'm already chancing it by meeting you guys now." She turns to the window, observing the pedestrians passing by on the sidewalk. "I knew this case was going to get me in trouble, but not like this. Never like this," her voice cracks. God, Katie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

"Just tell us what you need," Diane murmurs.

The brunette then clears her throat, detailing all of the information she needs to take this man down.

It's the only way to end everything and have her daughter back home safe and sound.

* * *

Alex knocks on the doorframe, his other hand clutching a bouquet of flowers.

"Come in," a soft voice calls from inside.

"Hey," he greets, smiling as he steps over to the nightstand by the bed and replaces the old bunch of flowers with the new one. "How are you feeling?"

The woman in the bed shrugs, rolling her eyes. "Throwing up a little, but it comes with the chemo. Besides that, I feel grand."

His lips quirk, enjoying the way her blue eyes sparkle a little brighter today. "Of course."

"So, how are you?" She gestures to the chair next to her. "It's not like you to be gone so long." It's true, he usually visits every day.

"I had errands to run," he lies. Well, it's not a completely falsehood. His mind flashes to the teenager, who began watching TV when he left her.

"Ah," his mother hums, smirking. Despite lacking her red hair, her expressions are still as vibrant as ever. "So, who is she?"

"She?" he inquires.

"The girl you've been seeing," she goads. She scoffs as his expression turns incredulous. "Come now, Richard, I know that look in your eye, the one you get when you think you've met someone." His lips form into a pout as his arms fold cross his chest. Is it really that obvious? His mother only chuckles.

"It's no one, just someone I seem to run into a lot, lately" It sounds like a lie, even to his own ears. His mother raises an eyebrow, or rather, she would if she had any, but says nothing. "So, any big plans for today?"

"Just another afternoon of bingo and chatting with girls," she states with a sigh. He has to give the hospital credit for trying to keep its patients entertained. "My next round starts tomorrow."

"I'll try to be here," Rick says. Doubt niggles in his mind, however, since everything could blow up by tomorrow. He prays it doesn't.

"Don't come on account of me, Dear." She waves her head. "Go try to woo that girl who's obviously stuck in your head."

"I'll try," he mutters, knowing what he's done to Kate is the farthest thing from winning her over. "I'll see you soon." He plants a kiss on her forehead before giving a departing wave.

Hopefully, Kate's still in the basement when he returns.

* * *

He goes back to the brownstone about a half hour later, his body filling with relief when he finds the door's still locked.

Entering the home, he unlocks the door to the basement, cocking his head when he hears the sound of running water.

She must be in the shower, he thinks.

Sure enough, when he opens the door to her temporary living space, the shower shuts off, the door to the bathroom creaking. His mouth goes dry at the sight in front of him.

Kate steps into the room, a towel the only thing encasing her body, her skin and hair dripping wet. Rick bites his lip, holding in a groan as she bends down to open the bottom drawer of the dresser, one hand gripping the edge of the cloth to keep it on her. Finally, he clears his throat, announcing his presence.

"Oh," she startles, eyes wide. "I, uh, didn't hear you." Heat rises in her cheeks and from his viewpoint, he's able to see just how far down her blush goes, almost.

"Yeah, I just came in." He turns around to give her privacy. "Up for some lunch?"

"Sure." He hears the rustling of fabric followed by the noise of a zipper being closed.

"Okay," he mutters before closing the door and locking it. Once done, he rests his forehead against the wood, his eyes closed tightly, the image of Kate clad in a towel still visible in his mind, her long legs on display. He knows the image is going to stay in his head for a while.

God he's screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story. I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

A man sits at his desk, his eyes roaming over the newest stack of paperwork, one of the perks of being a Congressman. However, his mind is anywhere but the newest form. Frowning, he lays back in his chair, hands behind his head as he chuckles in annoyance. Only one person could have him this distracted, and he really hopes that it ends, today.

The sound of the intercom crackling breaks his thought process.

"Congressman, you have a call on line one," his secretary intones indifferently.

"Right," he states, picking up the phone. "Congressman Bracken."

"Is this a secure line?" the voice on the other end quizzes.

"Yes," he responds, shutting the door to his office as he answers. "What's going on?"

"Our friend decided to take a trip to the local diner and meet her two coworkers who have been lending a helping hand."

The congressman grits his teeth, resisting the urge to slam his fist on the desk.

"There's no way she's telling them to drop this thing," he hisses. "Where did they go afterward?"

"She went back home while the other two returned to the firm." The voice on the other end snickers. "I have to admit, she thrives on living dangerously."

"Indeed," Bracken mutters, shaking his head. It's like the woman is begging for harm to come her way.

"Would you like me to do something about it? Persuade her?" The utter pleasure in the other man's tone isn't lost on Bracken.

"I know just the thing," Bracken says. "Meet me at the house in an hour. I have a feeling Johanna Beckett needs to see that her actions have consequences."

"You don't trust him to accomplish this?"

"He's good, but soft. Views the girl too much as an innocent to touch her." He has no idea how Rodgers got into his line of work, but his track record had been good, according to the congressman's acquaintance. Too bad Rodgers apparently possesses a conscience.

"Understood," the other man hums before hanging up.

Bracken returns to his desk, smirking.

Oh yes, Johanna Beckett will discover that her stubbornness does indeed have repercussions.

* * *

Kate skims through one of the magazines Alex had gotten her, her eyebrows raising at some of the latest gossip in the celebrity world. She usually doesn't pay much attention to such things, but it's not like she has anything better to do.

She realizes that she should try to escape, but a part of her knows that Alex has done this to keep her safe. If she tries to walk out the door right now, she has no idea if his boss has hired other lackeys to finish the job if Alex screws up. So, she stays curled up on the bed or chair, occupying herself with reading or watching television.

The earlier incident of Alex walking in on her in just a towel swims in her mind, the memory of the heat in his gaze making her own cheeks tinge scarlet. She's aware he has some feelings for her, but his glance had made her flashback to New Year's Eve and the passion between them then. She can't deny she still feels something for him and briefly wonders if it can be considered Stockholm Syndrome since she developed these feelings before he kidnapped her. The thought has her groaning in exasperation. She really shouldn't be entertaining these kinds of thoughts at all.

The noise of the doorbell ringing interrupts her musings. Soft voices murmur above her head and she hears footsteps traipsing around until the sound of the door unlocking comes from the first door and then the second. Guessing by the loud sound of footsteps, it's not just Alex who's paying her a visit.

Sure enough, the door reveals three men, two of whom she doesn't recognize, one of them wearing sunglasses and a hat, the other carrying a backpack.

"So, what's this about?" Alex asks, his expression wary as the other two enter the small room with him.

The man in the glasses ignores Alex, addressing her instead. "Your mother enjoys testing my patience, it seems." She recognizes the voice as the one belonging to the man who had showed up the first night she was taken here. "Her meeting with her coworkers has proven to me she has no desire to drop this little crusade of hers."

Pursing his lips, the man steps closer to her, as does Alex, who appears as if he's ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

"How do you know she wasn't telling them to destroy information?" she counters, but a small part of her knows he's right.

The second man snorts as the one with the hat towers over her, and if she could see them, she's sure his eyes would be boring into hers.

"She said no to my initial idea of making this all go away," he sneers.

"Or, you can just be paranoid," she spits, glaring.

"Well, you certainly do have her spirit and lack of respect for your betters." He reaches a hand out, and in her peripheral vision, she notices Alex begin to move forward, but Backpack Man holds him back. Sunglasses strokes her cheek and she has to restrain herself from cringing. "But, perhaps we can change that."

As he says this, Backpack Man begins to unzip the bag.

"Here's what's going to happen, we're making a little production for your mother. Hopefully, this video will entice her to change her mind."

"She still has until tomorrow," Alex argues, panic creeping into his voice. "And you don't actually know what she told them."

"Oh, I don't need to know. I've had her watched long enough that I can guess her next move." Chuckling, he gestures to Backpack Man. "She'll release the information to the press, after it gets reviewed by her superiors. Make a spectacle of the whole thing." Reaching behind her head, he grasps her hair and pulls hard, forcing her neck back as she winces. "Well, I can match her."

"This isn't necessary," Alex hisses. "Do you really think this is going to discourage her from continuing with the case?"

"Only one way to find out." The man tsks as he releases her hair before turning toward Alex. "And must I remind you that I call the shots?" He nods to Backpack Man, who produces a video camera and a pair of handcuffs. "Cuff her to the bed, otherwise my friend here won't hesitate to shoot either of you."

As if to emphasize Sunglasses's point, Backpack Man pushes his jacket back, revealing a gun holstered to his hip.

Alex sighs, snatching the handcuffs from the other guy before walking over to her. An apology shines in his eyes as he gently takes her hand and encloses one of the metal cuffs around her wrist before attaching the other to one of the bed posts on the headboard.

"Good," Sunglasses hums, taking the video camera from Backpack Man. "You're not needed for the rest of this." His tone is dismissive, making it clear Alex should make himself scarce.

"Mind if I stay and observe?" his questions, tone innocent. However, Kate sees what he's trying to do. Bless him.

The other two exchange a glance and Backpack Man shrugs. "Don't see why not. Besides, you might learn a thing or two. Just don't interfere."

Alex nods as he steps back, positioning himself far enough that he would be out of the shot, but close enough that he can still reach her in a matter of seconds.

Backpack Man dons a ski mask, placing himself beside her as Sunglasses revs up the camera. A soft click in Backpack's hand has her glancing sideways, and the sight of a very shiny, very sharp pocket knife makes her swallow as the next words from Sunglasses send a shiver down her spine.

"And action!"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story! I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Jim Beckett hangs by the phone, waiting pensively for the next call from the kidnapper to arrive. His wife is holed up in her office, getting some documents together to end this case. He, unfortunately, has been locked out and told to stay by the phone. He's isn't a fan of Jo shutting him out like this. It's not how they normally function, which is together. But, these aren't regular circumstances either.

Huffing, the male Beckett rises from the couch, trying to occupy his mind with something else, anything else, even if just for a moment. If his thoughts linger on the situation any longer, it'll start going down a path he'd rather not entertain, one where Katie doesn't come home. He pushes the thought out of his mind, and begins to go into the kitchen.

However, he's saved by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Frowning, he approaches the door, cautious. When he opens it, no one is in sight, until he peers down and spots a package at his feet. Furrowing his eyebrows, he picks up the object and rips open the large envelope to reveal its contents, a video tape falling into his hand with Johanna's name scribbled across the label.

"Jo!" he calls, frantic. "You need to see this."

A moment later, his wife comes rushing out of her office, eyes wide with fear.

"What's going on?"

"This was dropped at our doorstep," he states, waving the tape in the air.

There's a silence as the couple gazes at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Put it in," she murmurs, voice quavering.

He obeys, sliding the tape into the player and flipping on the television. The image that appears makes them gasp.

The camera's a bit shaky, but he can make out their daughter, who is handcuffed to a bed. Panic and fear swirls in her irises as a masked man stands next to her.

"Hello, Johanna," the man greets. "As you can see, I have your daughter right here. Say 'hello' to your mother, Kate." The man gives Kate's hair a hard tug, causing her to whimper.

"Hi, Mom, Dad," she says, trying to keep her voice even.

"Good girl." The mysterious figure chuckles. "Now, Johanna, I've caught wind that you decided to meet with your coworkers today." Jim slides his glance toward his wife, who just shakes her head in dismay. "Since it's clear that my original threat to drop the case wasn't enough, I guess I need to be a little more assertive."

Moving his hand from her hair, the man grips Kate's chin, a knife glistening in his other hand.

"Now, Johanna, listen very carefully." The knife is positioned at Katie's eye now. "Drop this case or your daughter will lose her pretty little face, piece by piece." The sound of their daughter's cries fills the room as the weapon presses under her lid. "I wonder what I should start with first. Her expressive eyes? Her model nose? Her plump lips? There's so much to choose from here, it would be such a shame to mar such a beautiful face."

The man's mocking tone has Jim's skin crawling as Jo bites her lip, tears forming in her eyes.

"Or maybe these cheekbones..." his voice trails off and without warning, his hand moves deftly, the knife slicing across their daughter's left cheek as if it were thin silk. Her screams echo in the living room as her free hand clutches her cheek, blood slowly covering her hand. "Drop the case or there will be more where that came from, I promise. You still have until tomorrow morning. Expect a call by then."

With that, the screen cuts to black, both Becketts standing in silence, the white noise of the television filling the eerie void.

Oh God, Katie...

Once Jim snaps out of his stupor, he stomps toward the phone, already dialing. Jo seems to be catching up, striding toward him.

"What are you doing?" she demands.

"What does it look like?" he snaps. "I'm calling the police."

"But-" his wife starts, but he whirls around, stopping her in her tracks.

"No, I'm not playing this game anymore, Johanna. Our daughter's face just got cut, and so will the rest of her if we don't comply. I don't know how you can object at this point." He doesn't understand what's gotten into Johanna. He knows she loves their daughter more than anything, so why is she doing this?

"I was going to say I didn't want to get the police involved, but I will drop the case."

He relaxes a bit as she talks, relief filling him. "You will?"

"Yes, I will. And," she sighs, shaking her head. "Maybe we should call the police at this point."

He nods and dials 911, his heart racing as the operator answers. He glances at the wife, his chest clenching at the grief and anger swimming in her eyes. It finally looks like they're on the same page again.

"Yes, I need to report a kidnapping."

* * *

The moment the camera stops rolling, Rick rushes to Kate's side, trying to remove her hand to assess the damage. Had he seen the attack coming, he would've stopped it beforehand, but it was so sudden, so quick, that it caught him off guard. His body fills with disgust as the masked man calmly cleans off the knife as his boss packs up the camera.

"This will be delivered to your mother today. I suspect I will have the answer I desire by tomorrow morning," his boss states in an offhand tone. Rick wants to throttle him, badly. "Hopefully, she's smart enough to listen this time."

Rick's not sure if Kate's even paying attention at this point as tears stream down her face, her sniffles almost overpowering the man's voice.

"Until then." Both men nod before departing, neither glancing back as they head upstairs.

"I'm so sorry," he murmurs to her. "I should've seen it coming." He's trained to see stuff like this, to prepare for it. But whoever his boss's little partner is, he's at a whole other level than Rick, a more malicious one.

"Not your fault," she sniffs.

Instead of arguing, he examines her cheek, frowning as he notes the cut going from her hairline to the middle of her cheek, and it appears deep enough to need stitches, but not incur a lot of blood loss. However, blood drips from the wound, landing on the sheets, her clothes, her hand, and a small part of her hair.

"You need stitches," he announces.

"But we can't go to a hospital," she states, understanding in her tone.

"No, no hospital. I have supplies upstairs though."

She shoots him a stunned look through her tears and he shrugs, giving her a lopsided smile.

"I can't very well go the hospital when I'm wounded on the job. So, I was taught how to patch myself up. Just small stuff though."

A quiet snort escapes her as she attempts to put on a strong front. "Creepy, much?" She cringe as her mouth moves.

Rolling his eyes, he finds the key to the handcuffs and uncuffs her, glad to be able to make her feel a little better. However, he knows she's probably still in shock.

"Let's get you upstairs and cleaned up, okay?" he coaxes. "Give you a clean pair of clothes, maybe pajamas."

She attempts a smile, but the wound has her wincing the second her muscles move. Sighing, he escorts her upstairs, making a mental note to clean up everything later when she's asleep.

"Sit," he orders once they arrive in the kitchen.

Complying, she plops down on the wooden chair, trying to keep a straight face. He rifles around the drawer near the sink until her finds what he wants and brings the first aid kit and towel over to her.

"First, let's clean this up a bit." He pats the towel against her cheek, watching the blood soak into the cloth. His fingers flick around the box until he finds the needle and vial. "I'm going to give you some local numbing medication. This will sting," he warns as he draws up the proper dose. She only nods, not wanting to talk. He's cleanses the wound with antiseptic before sticking the needle in her cheek.

He notices her hand curl around the edge of table as she silently endures the burn of the medication and he has to admire her strength. Only nineteen and she's behaved much stronger, more mature than some of the adults he's abducted. The thought almost makes him snort.

"It needs to sit for few minutes to let it kick in," he explains, preparing the stitches and needle, sterilizing the sharp tip of the instrument. "You will have a scar," he murmurs, sadness coloring his tone. Bitterness fills him as he realizes she'll have a permanent reminder of this, along with some psychological trauma, most likely.

She shrugs, her eyes expressing only forgiveness. They're quiet as the medication kicks in, and it's comfortable, sort of. Finally, he grows restless.

"Feel numb?"

"Yeah," she mumbles.

So, he starts, closing up the skin as carefully as possible. The wound requires quite a few stitches, and as he finishes, Rick counts about twenty. Once he's done, he eyes his handiwork. Satisfied, he covers the wound with steri strips.

"All done," he announces.

"Thank you," she says, a small smile gracing her features. "You're quite the medic."

"Like I said, I had to learn."

Furrowing her eyebrows, she gazes at him in confusion. "I keep hearing about how good you at your...job, but I don't see it." His own eyebrows raise. "I mean, you seem so, well, nice. It's clear you have the skills, the strength, and the brains, but your personality clashes with it."

A laugh falls from his lips, his shoulders shaking. "Well, I'm not normally assigned teenage girls who are pawns as targets."

"What do you usually get?" she prods.

He doesn't hesitate to answer. "The less...moral of society. Swindlers, frauds, thieves, and other such people."

"I don't follow."

"I kidnap those who have wronged others, convince them to change their ways and repay their debt."

"So, you're more of a vigilante," she states, amazement in her voice. "But, how does that work? I mean, how do you find them?"

"There's always an unhappy client somewhere. Instead of turning the target into the authorities or what not, the client turns to us to teach the target a lesson. I get a bulk of them." The method often works, and it allows him to feel like he's making a difference and not a complete villain.

"Because you ask for them," she supplies.

He nods. "Yeah, my other associates prefer jobs similar to this." He gestures around them. "This is my first." And last.

"I guess your current boss didn't get the memo?" Amusement leaks into her voice as he rolls his eyes.

"Apparently not." He doubts the man cares, as long as the job gets done.

She cocks her head, looking adorable as she does so. "This is going to sound strange, but I'm glad it was you." His jaw drops as she lifts her shoulders. "If it was Backpack Man, I would probably be half dead by now."

Well, she has a point.

"When you met me, did you know?"

"Know what?" But he understands what's she's asking and it kills him to answer.

"That I was a target or did that happen later?"

His head bows in shame. "I always knew. I was supposed to gain your trust, find out what you knew about the case, if your mother told you anything." A sigh escapes him. "Once I got to know you, however, I struggled to bring myself to do it."

"That's why you were so conflicted that day in the shop."

"Yeah. I tried to buy myself time, but boss man grew impatient. Kept asking me when I was going to take you and that you were going back to school soon." And that his mother could easily fall asleep one night and never wake up. "So, I did it, figured I could keep you safer this way than out there." He shakes his head. "Much good that did."

"Hmmm," she hums.

"Anyway," he starts, wanting a change in topic. "Let me get you some pajamas and then I can start dinner."

"I can help you cook," she says.

"Kate..."

"I've been laying around like a lump. I need to something." It almost comes out like a whine. However, he sees what she's doing, and right now, he's not going to stop her.

"Okay," he acquiesces. "Why don't you take out some chicken and vegetables?"

"Got it."

As she rifles through the refrigerator, he watches, momentarily caught up in how strangely domestic the scene in front of him feels. Before he gets lost in the idea, however, he reminds himself of his goal and heads back to the basement, settling on doing the dirty work now.

When he enters the room, his inhales deeply, lips turning downward as his eyes take in the horrific sight. It looks like something out of a horror movie. And in some ways, it is just that, a nightmare that became very real.

As he gathers the red stained sheets, he swallows the lump in his throat, the patter of feet sounding above him, blissfully unaware of his turmoil. He bundles up the sheets and stashes the handcuffs in a decent hiding place. Finally, he leaves the space, closing the door for the last time. He resolves to keep Kate upstairs for the rest of her tenure here. Hopefully, her mother came to her senses and will have her daughter back home by tomorrow evening.

Only time will tell.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story. I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Kate sighs as she throws away the remaining scraps from dinner. The food had been delicious, Alex being a good cook and her being fairly competent in the kitchen herself. It's distracted her from what happened earlier, almost.

Her hand reaches up to her cheek, fingertips grazing against the stitches on her skin.

"Need some pain killers?" Alex offers from the table as he finishes wiping up the wooden surface.

"No, I'm fine," she murmurs. It doesn't hurt much, but she can feel the numbing medication slowly losing its affect.

"Just let me know if you do." Her head turns, seeing the gentle smile on his face.

"'Course," she mumbles distractedly, glancing around, eager to explore the rest of the floor. She'd changed into fresh clothes in the middle of dinner, the other set disappearing when she had returned from the bathroom.

Alex had informed her over dinner that he didn't want her staying in the basement any longer. She had no objections, grateful that he had taken her feelings into consideration. Now, she wants to wander the rest of the first floor.

The kitchen itself is fairly small, and quaint, with three doors, one of them leading to the basement.

She walks to the door to the left of her and opens it to find a small sitting room complete with chairs, a coffee table, shelves, and an ancient television with rabbit ears on top.

"I sometimes lounge in here," he says from behind her. "But, it's mostly unused."

Instead of replying, she closes the door and trots to the next one across the way. To her surprise, a larger room, most likely a living room, greets her. She immediately notices the worn state of the furniture, and clusters of knickknacks throughout the space. As she walks around, she notes the numerous bookshelves that line the walls, books occupying every shelf from top to bottom. Various pictures, ranging from classical art to pop culture posters, hang on the walls.

In her peripheral vision, she spots a small desk. Upon closer inspection, she finds various papers covering the space. They look like manuscripts. Huh. She also notices a few pieces of sci fi memorabilia decorating the wooden surface.

"Sci fi fan?" she teases, turning to face him.

"Uh yeah, and superheroes," he admits sheepishly.

"I have a soft spot for Electra myself," she states as she glances at a poster of Luke and Leia. "This your man cave?"

"Pretty much," he hums.

"Lots of books," She examines the spines, seeing his electic taste in books. "You like literature?"

"Yeah, I wanted to be a writer at one point." His voice is quiet, resigned, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"One too many rejections to publishers did me in. Normally, I would've kept pursuing it, but money was tight." He shrugs indifferently, but she can see the anguish in his eyes.

"So, you do this instead."

"Yeah." He purses his lips as he walks to a closet door and retrieves a blanket from one of the shelves and throws it on the couch.

Hmm. Curiosity overtakes her as she glances at the desk. "Can I read it? If you have it."

A soft sigh escape his lips. "No publisher wanted it. How would a normal person find it readable?"

"I'll be the judge of that." She pouts, releasing a huff. "Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do." A smile spreads across her lips as she bats her eyelashes.

Scowling, he opens the drawer, pulling out a large stack of papers and hands it to her. "You really know how to guilt trip a guy," he grumps, but she spots the twitch of his lips.

Her eyes skim over the cover page, the title the first thing she notices. However, it's what's underneath it that catches her eye.

 _Richard Alexander Edgar Rodgers/Castle._

"Castle?" she questions.

"I was trying it out," he explains. "Richard Rodgers sounds too plain, plus that alliteration." He shudders. "Catchy, but it doesn't scream mystery writer to me."

"Hmm." She agrees with him. Richard Castle has a certain ring, a much stronger one than Richard Rodgers. It suits him. However, a thought strikes her. "You're not worried I know your name?"

A humorless chuckle falls from his lips. "I think we're past that, don't you?"

Pursing her lips, she nods in agreement. Yes, they were most definitely past that issue.

"Well, let me read," she orders, shooing him away. He shoots her an amused look before plopping down on the couch. "Not here!" His expression turns dubious and it takes her a moment to figure out the problem. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Now go!"

He pouts but concedes. Once he leaves the room, she settles into the couch and gazes at the front page again.

" _A Rose Forever After_ , huh," she murmurs as she flips to the next page.

Well, time to get reading.

* * *

"Look, have you found anything?" Jim huffs, staring at the cop in front of him. "You've watched and listened to that video several times already."

"We still need to pick out some things," the man responds. "Unfortunately there's not much to work with there."

Johanna shakes her head from the couch. "I told you. I know who's doing this."

"But you don't have any proof," the officer, Ramirez, says

"I said my coworkers are getting it," she grumbles.

Apparently, Diane and Jennifer were still gathering the evidence needed to finish this case. Jo had told him they'd be at the Beckett home within an hour..

"Well, until then, we're just going to keep going over the video," a voice chimes from the kitchen where the crew set up shop with its technology. It's Detective O'Malley, the one heading up the case.

"How useful is it, though?" There's nothing there but their daughter and a masked man. At least he doesn't have to keep hearing Kate's screams since the team had put headphones on to listen to the audio.

The detective sighs, blue eyes swimming with regret and uncertainty. "We can review the audio, change the pitch, try to find a reflection of some sort."

The couple glances at each other, uncertainty in each of their gazes. It doesn't feel like the cops are doing anything. Then again, it's probably what it always seems for those who have missing family members.

Jim breaks out of his reverie when the doorbell rings. Everyone goes quiet as Detective O'Malley gestures to one of the Becketts to open the door.

Johanna rises from the couch and cautiously walks to the door, cracking it open. Her two coworkers barge in, both smiling triumphantly.

"We have everything!" Jennifer exclaims, clutching a file folder in her hands.

"And we have the tape you asked for." Diane waves a cassette tape around.

"Good." Johanna nods. "Now, let's play it."

Diane hands over the tape to the detective, who goes into the kitchen and gives it to one of his team members.

Everyone in the room goes silent as the tape plays. Jim clenches his fists when he hears his wife being referred to as a bitch, his stomach churning at the venom in Bracken's voice as the congressman discusses killing Johanna.

"Don't you have an alternative?" The voice, which Jim now knows as Detective Montgomery, asks.

"I'm thinking on it. I have a few cards that I can play, but killing Johanna Beckett is the ultimate option," Bracken answers.

A clicking sound indicates the end of the tape, everyone in the one looking at one another with shock. A second later, however, there's a flurry of activity as the law enforcement team springs into action, Detective O'Malley barking order every which way.

"Wait, wait!" Johanna exclaims. Everyone looks at her. "I want this done quietly. If we do this publicly, I'm afraid of what he'll do to Katie before we find her."

"While I agree," O'Malley starts. "We do have to get a move on this. We'll start with Congressman Bracken and then moved to the other ones. Otherwise, doing the reverse will alert him to what's going on." The couple nods, understanding the line of thinking.

As the team maps out a plan, relief floods Jim.

Looks like Katie's coming home.

* * *

Rick stretches as he lays on the sofa in the small sitting room. Kate's still in his 'man cave' as she had called it, reading his manuscript. It's strange having another person read his work who isn't a publisher.

He fights the urge to go in, ask her what she thinks, or take the papers from her and rip them to shreds in case she despises the words he's written. He almost laughs at himself, the fact that her opinion matters more than to him publishing company's not lost on him.

"Good grief," he mutters. He has it bad, but he can't find himself to care one bit, not anymore.

He skims through one the magazines he keeps on the shelf, it's pages dog eared from all times he's flipped through it. He's about to glance through it again, but the sound of the door opening saves him. Kate stands in the doorway, a small smile on her face.

"Hey," she greets, manuscript in her hand.

"Hey," he murmurs. "You finished it?"

She shakes her head, making his heart sink in disappointment. It must show on his face because she's quick to reassure him. "No, no, it wasn't because it was bad, far from it, actually." His eyebrows raise. "I loved it, so far. It's just my eyes were starting to close."

"Oh, okay," he says, realization dawning on him. She's had a long day, of course she would be tired. In fact, he sees her eyes begin to haze, slightly drooping as she props herself up against the doorframe.

"I'll read the rest tomorrow," she promises, sincerity in her tone.

"You won't be here tomorrow," he points out, earning him an eye roll.

"We both know that isn't set in stone." A sigh escapes her lips as she hands him the stack of papers. "But yeah, I'm holding out hope."

"Well, perhaps you'll be in your own bed by tomorrow night, all curled up."

"Hmmm," she hums. She glances around the room before her eyes settle on him again, a mischievous glint in her irises. "Well good night, Rick."

He grins, enjoying the way his name sounds on her lips.

"Goodnight, Kate."

Her eyes flicker to his mouth briefly before she turns, closing the door behind her. Once she's gone, his body slouches on the couch, his hand running over his face, regret filling him. As he sits, he thinks, reflecting on the day's events. Images flash through his mind, and he finds himself rising from the couch, walking through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Rick?" he hears her call as he enters. "Is everything okay?"

By this point he's standing over her, gazing at her hazel eyes, which now show a mixture of concern and confusion. He takes a kneeling position, making him eye level to her. Reaching his hand out, he cups her wound free cheek, joy flooding him when she doesn't pull away.

He leans in closer, his mouth inches from hers. However, he stills, silently asking permission, and thankfully, she pushes closer, placing her lips on his.

The kiss is brief, but he places as much of his feelings as he can into it. Their mouths move in sync, his lips gently brushing hers as he relishes in the softness of her lips, the taste of her mouth. It's incredible, and as much as he craves more, he knows he shouldn't push.

Once they part, he leans his forehead against hers, chuckles escaping both of them.

"Wow," she murmurs, voice breathy.

"That was amazing." Awe colors his tone.

"Better than the first time?"

"Might be on par," he teases. Then, he looks at stares at her, running his thumb along her unscarred cheek. "I promise you, Kate, you will be home tomorrow."

"Rick-," she starts, but he shakes his head.

"No matter what it takes, you'll be home. I'll make sure of it."

She glances at him warily but nods. His lips graze her forehead before he leaves the room, closing the door and returning to his place on the sofa in the small room, resolve building in him.

Come hell or high water, Kate will be going home tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story! I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 10

Once he's sure Kate's asleep, Rick begins to prepare for the next day, knowing he's most likely going to need all of his training to make tomorrow successful. Sighing, he pushes the couch in the small room aside, kneels down, and lifts away the hidden compartment door expertly camouflaged within the rest of the wooden floor. He rifles around the small compartment until he finds what he needs, closes it up, and replaces the couch.

As his fingers fiddle with the object in his hands, his mind flashes back to a time before he had begun his 'career'.

Sometimes, he would give anything to change the choices he's made...

* * *

 _He_ _sits alone at the bar, motioning at the bartender for another round._

 _"You alright there, Buddy?" the bartender asks as he places another shot in front of Rick._

 _"Just another long, disappointing day," the blue eyed man grumps._

 _"Seems you've had a lot of those lately," the other man comments. "You've come in here quite a few times recently."_

 _"Yeah, well," Rick starts before taking another sip. "I apparently can't succeed in anything and have no money."_

 _"Well, just take it easy, okay?"_

 _"Noted," Rick remarks, gazing down at his glass._

 _As the bartender turns away, Rick can feel the presence of someone else behind him, waiting._

 _"You can sit down if you want," he answers, not bothering to turn around. "Though, I'm not good company at the moment."_

 _A chuckle is the answer he receives as his new companion plops himself on the barstool. This time Rick does bother to look. It takes him a moment to realize he's seen this man before in the same establishment they sit in now. The stranger often occupies the corner booth, keeping to himself._

 _"Ah, well, that's unfortunate," the man hums as he signals to the bartender. "I would ask if you come here often, but from the recognition in your eyes, you've seen me here before."_

 _Hmm, pretty observant guy. "Uh, yeah, you usually sit in the corner booth," Rick comments._

 _"And you've sat at the same barstool the past three nights." Looking around, the man purses his lips, his eyelids squinting, his green eyes full of contemplation. Finally, he subtly gestures to a couple nearby. "Tell me, what do you see, and be specific."_

 _Rick's lips curl into a frown as he gazes at the couple at another table. They appear quite cozy and comfortable, enjoying the other's company. The woman sports bright blonde hair, a contrast to her dark red dress she wears. The man's outfit is more casual, but still suitable for the venue._

 _"I see a happily long dating couple. I say long dating because she's not wearing an engagement ring, but they seem comfortable enough with each other to go on a casual date at a bar."_

 _"Hmmm. Anything else?"_

 _Rick examines the couple further. "From the way they're dressed, I would guess both are from fairly upper class families. Her dress screams designer. In fact, I believe I've seen that dress before somewhere along the way. He's wearing a casual shirt, but I can see it's tailored." He watches as the guy curls his hand around his partner's knee, earning him a small smile from the woman. "And right now, they're probably going to wave over the server and ask for the check."_

 _Sure enough, the guy raises his hand and the couple's server comes over, nods, and heads to the cashier._

 _"Very good," the man praises. "Listen, I think I have a job that could be of use to you."_

 _Shock fills Rick, but he attempts to hide it. "What makes you think I need a job?"_

 _"You've been drinking alone, plus I did hear part of your conversation." Waving a dismissive hand, the man leans in, his blonde hair falling in front of his face. "Anyway, if you want the job, look in tomorrow's paper for an ad. Follow exactly what it says."_

 _"How do I know which ad?" Is that all this guy's really going to tell him?_

" _If you're as astute as I think you are, you'll figure it out in no time." Reaching into his pocket, the man pulls out a twenty and tosses it onto the bar. "Don't worry, I'll put in a good word for you, Rick. You can call me, Mark, by the way."_

 _Rick's eyes widen as the man walks out._

 _What the hell?_

* * *

Shaking his head, Rick snaps out of his reminiscing as he continues his preparation. He can't believe how long it's been since he started at the agency. What is it? Seven, eight years? Now, he's trying to bring his target back home, who's almost ten years younger than him and who he also has fallen in love with at some point. Yeah, definitely not where he had planned to end up.

His gaze slides to the clock on the wall, which informs him it's almost midnight. He's loathe to disturb Kate, who definitely needs her rest. While he can give her a couple of more hours, he wants her up bright and early. The more ahead they can get from his boss and his boss's partner, the better.

Deciding to rest a bit himself, Rick lays out on the couch, setting his watch for two hours from now. He sets the gun he had removed from the compartment right next to him just in case.

Closing his eyes, he drifts off to sleep, hoping all of this ends by tomorrow.

* * *

" _Come_ _on, Ricky, put more fight into it," Mark, his mentor and handler, urges._

 _"Easy for you to say," Rick snaps, panting, sweat covering every inch of his body. "You're just holding the bag."_

 _His mentor snickers, rolling his eyes. "Come on, just a few more whacks."_

 _The brunette grunts as he throws his fists into the punching bag, the force of his hits causing the bag to almost knock over Mark._

 _"Alright, that's enough for today," the blonde intones._

"I think _I'm going to die soon," Rick grumbles._

 _"Spoken like a true twenty year old," Mark chirps, slapping him on the back. "You're doing pretty well for a newbie."_

 _"Yeah, well, it better be worth it." Why had he decided to join the agency? Oh, yeah, the money._

 _"Come on, Ricky, remember what I told you when you started six months ago?"_

 _"Yeah, I do." He remembers his mentor's enticing voice telling him all the perks of his new position. The potential of over ten grand for one job, the strength he would gain, and the skills..._

 _However, all he wants to do right now is curl up and die, or sleep; whichever comes first._

 _"Let's get some lunch and then we'll continue with the shooting range."_

 _"Let me get changed first. I stink and feel like a sweaty pig."_

 _"Alright, alright, I'll leave you alone for a bit."_

 _The two depart, Rick going into the locker room. Since the session ran later, he's the only one there, all of his comrades either at lunch or done for the day._

 _Once he showers and changes, he joins Mark outside, his mentor grinning._

 _"Now, you're fresh as a daisy," his companion jokes._

 _Rick just snorts. As they walk, he thinks, a question he's been dying to ask Mark for a while on the tip of his tongue._

 _"Out with it," Mark insists, rolling his eyes. Rick raises an eyebrow. "Your fingers twitch when you're holding something in."_

 _"When will I go on my first job?"_

 _His mentor laughs. "I wondered when you would ask that. Hm_ m, I don't _know, I think you're ready." Cocking his head, the blonde furrows his eyebrows in thought. "How about you ride along on my next job? That way you can get a feel for things."_

 _"Sure. What is it?"_

 _Mark shrugs. "Eh, some family or something."_

 _"You don't know?"_

 _"Don't care. The job is thirty grand, plus a bonus if it's done right. I'm not gonna ask questions for that amount."_

 _"Wow," Rick mutters, the numbers floating in his head. All the things he could with that amount of money. "But aren't you, well, curious?"_

 _"Nope." Shaking his head, the blonde purses his lips. "It's better not to, you have less of a conscience that way." Mark turns to him, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Remember this: when you're on a job, your conscience doesn't exist. Throw it out in however you can. Throw things, do whatever you have to do to get rid of it, because once your job starts, whatever guilt you may feel, doesn't matter. Got it?"_

 _"Yeah, got it," Rick mumbles as they head into a small cafe._

 _He has feeling that it's easier said than done._

* * *

Rick's eyes fly open as his alarm sounds, and he sits up, glancing around the room, taking a second to recall where he is. Oh right, he's at his home, with Kate in the other room.

Frowning, he wonders why he had that dream. He hasn't thought of his rookie days at the agency in a while. However, a small part of him knows why. Mark would probably kill him right now if his mentor can see what he's done.

Groaning, Rick stretches before leaving the couch and gathering up the necessary materials for the day.

As soon as he's ready, he walks to Kate's room and opens the door, finding her fast asleep. Taking a moment to gaze at her, he examines her calm, relaxed expression as gentle snores sound from her mouth. A slight pout forms on his lips as he knows this will be the last time he'll get the chance to see her like this.

Reluctantly, he shakes her, awaking her from her slumber.

"Wha?" she mumbles, her expression groggy. It's quite adorable.

"Kate, it's time to get up," he murmurs.

As she sits up, she rubs her eyelids, frowning when she sees the time on the clock near her. "It's only three in the morning."

"I wanted to get a head start before my boss catches on," he explains, handing her a pile of clothes he'd retrieved from the basement. "Some come on and get dressed. I'll make us some cereal or something."

"Okay," she says.

He doesn't wait for anything else before going into the kitchen and conjuring a simple breakfast of cereal and toast. When she enters, he can tell she's still half asleep as she nibbles on her slice of bread.

"I have some stuff for you to put on before we leave, just for protection," he states as he eats his cereal. "Hopefully, we can get you home, safely."

She nods, processing what he's saying.

"What will happen to you?" she asks, her voice quiet, small. He lifts his shoulders, unsure himself. He'd initially been planning to ditch town, but his mother... "Maybe you can stay with us until your boss and his partner are arrested."

He laughs before he grimaces. "I don't think your parents will take kindly to me staying in their home, Kate." She opens her mouth to object, but he cuts her off. "Regardless of what I have or haven't done to you."

They finish their meal in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. When they're done, they clean up, which doesn't take long. Soon, he finds himself gazing at her hazel eyes, finding both happiness and worry swirling in them.

"Time to go home?" she murmurs, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, time to go home."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story! I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

"Why am I wearing this?" Kate asks as Rick helps her put on a coat. It's rather heavy, the blue material unfamiliar to her.

"It's cold out," he answers, his evasion evident. "Anyway, wear this." He places a Yankees cap on her head, tucking her hair under it. "That should do it. Let's go."

He dons his own hat before grabbing the gun from off the table. She eyes the weapon nervously for a moment before schooling her expression.

"It's just for protection," he murmurs. "Now, time to get moving."

They leave the house in haste, Rick leading her by the arm to a black car nearby, which is almost invisible in the darkness of early morning.

"You have a car?"

He snorts, letting out a snicker. "What? You thought I carried you here? Would be a bit conspicuous." Well, he has a point. Opening the passenger door, he gestures to her to enter and she complies, the sound of the door shutting making everything feel more real.

"Do you know how to get to my house?" she inquires once he's inside.

"Yep," he hums as he starts the car. "You walked me there enough times and it's not far from here."

They drive in silence for a bit, allowing her to think. The time for them to be together draws to a close, the realization making her chest clench. It's wrong, so very wrong, but she can't help it.

"What will happen to you?" She recalls what they discussed last night, but surely he has some plan.

His shoulders lift in uncertainty. "Probably go into hiding for a bit in case boss man has some cronies out looking for me. But, I'll make sure he can't touch Mother before I disappear."

"Maybe they'll arrest him beforehand.," she murmurs, hearing the doubt reflected in her voice.

"He'll see it coming, I'm sure." Sighing, Rick grasps her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. "But the more important thing is that you will be safe."

Her lips force a smile as they turn another corner, the area slowly becoming more familiar to her. Glancing around, she spots a car in back of them, whose lights almost blind her.

"Another early riser," she jokes, but Rick doesn't answer. Instead, he turns another corner, moving away from the direction of her home. Then, he speeds up, as does the car in back of them.

"Fuck," he swears, speeding up and moving to the next intersection. "We're being followed."

"What?"

"His partner must be spying on us, or it's someone else he's hired." Rick speeds up the car, forcing her to grab the handle over the window. As he turns, she's thrown against the passenger door, her face squishing against the window.

"He's keeping up," she grunts as he drives into a side street. "Where are we going?"

"Not your home, unfortunately," he answers tersely.

The car makes another sharp turn before speeding down the road.

"Then where?"

He doesn't answer for a moment, checking his mirror. He turns the steering wheel abruptly, heading down an alley way. It's miracle the car gets through the passageway.

"I think we lost him," he grumbles, the other car no longer in sight. "And we're paying a visit to an old friend of mine."

"Does he know what you do?"

He chuckles humorlessly. "He trained me."

"Oh joy," she grumps. She's definitely getting her fill of criminals.

"It should be quick," he responds. "But he'll be curious or he'll want to kill me, metaphorically speaking." Her eyebrows raise. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm basically breaking every single rule in the kidnapper book."

"Another metaphor?" she teases.

"Mmm," he hums as he slides the car into a parking spot. "He lives right here."

Turning her gaze to window, she slightly surprised to see a well kept looking brownstone.

"He only has himself to worry about," Rick supplies as if reading her mind. "As I said, most of these jobs pay well."

"And this job?" she prods, not expecting an answer.

"You're priceless," he replies, his lips bearing a smirk as he tosses her a wink. Rolling her eyes, she follows him out of the car and to the stoop. "Let me do most of the talking, okay?"

He knocks on the door and a moment later the door swings open, revealing a man appearing to be in his mid forties, at the entrance.

"Hey Ricky," he greets, examining the both of them. "Long time, eh? I see you brought company."

"May we come in?"

"Sure, sure." The man waves them in and the duo enters. "So, what brings you here? With your get up, I'm assuming this isn't a social call." The man's eyes seem kind, but even Kate can sense his wariness.

With that, Rick starts his tale.

* * *

 _Remember Rick, if you ever need anything, you can always come to me. You can count on it._

Well, he hopes Mark keeps his promise, even if it's been a while since they've seen each other.

When Rick finishes his story, Mark's eyes move between him and Kate, the former mentor shaking his head.

"You've got yourself into a fine mess, Ricky," he tsks. "And you have a massive liability standing right next to you." His green eyes swirl with a combination of lust and concern as he stares at the brunette.

"She's fine and it's my fault she's in this mess."

"More like her mother's fault," Marl grumbles.

"Okay, can we save the squabbling for later?" Kate starts, glaring at the two men. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go to the restroom before we leave again, whenever that will be."

Once Mark points her in the direction of the bathroom, Rick's former mentor turns to him, eyebrows raised, disappointment in the older man's eyes.

"Come on, Ricky, please tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?" he inquires, playing innocent.

"You bring her here, feel sorry for her, and I caught you making googly eyes at her during your little story." Lips forming into a scowl, Mark glares, practically burning holes into Rick. "You broke the number one rule of our profession. You fell for the target! I'm guessing you didn't get her out of your system, which is unfortunate because I can tell she'd be a very willing participant by the way she glanced at you earlier."

Ignoring the last bit, the younger man presses on, "She's just a pawn in all this, okay? She hasn't done anything wrong."

"That's not for you to be concerned about," Mark scolds. "I mean how much did this guy pay you? Twenty, thirty grand?" The kidnapper grumbles a barely audible response. "I'm sorry, what?"

"One hundred." It sounds unbelievable, even to his own ears.

"Holy shit," his mentor breathes. "Then why the hell are you doing this?"

Gritting his teeth, Rick shakes his head. "He's out of control. Only wants the mother to stop investigating, but he'll do anything to make it happen."

"So?"

"The cut on her face isn't from falling down," Rick intones.

"Ah, I see." Mark shrugs, rolling his eyes in faux exasperation. "You never could turn off your conscience, Ricky."

"Yeah, Yeah. Anyway, I need your help. I'm trying to get her home, but we're being followed."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"You still have your old car?"

"Parked right out front. Why?"

Rick chuckles, knowing Mark isn't going to like what he has to say next.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Kate hides behind the wall near the entrance, holding back a gasp as she hears the amount Rick had been paid. One hundred thousand dollars? Just for to kidnap her? Damn.

Deciding to reveal herself, she comes from around the corner, the two men still deep in conversation.

"So, what's the plan?" she prods, dying to leave this place. Rick may trust this Mark guy, but she can't help but feel unease as the older man gazes at her.

"We're going to swap cars," Rick announces, earning a disapproving grunt from his mentor. "Mark's car is also black, so hopefully we can trick whoever it is that's following us."

She nods, willing to follow along. Whatever gets her home.

"You'll come out with me, and then crouch behind the car until I'm out of sight. Got it?" Mark raises an eyebrow, assessing her.

"Got it."

"The let's go." Turning to Rick, his mentor tosses him a smirk. "You owe me big, Ricky."

"Noted."

With that, the older man dons a baseball cap and grabs her by the arm and drags her outside, leading her to Rick's vehicle.

"I have to admit, I'm tempted to hand you over to the guy myself." The statement makes her swallow. "However, I have enough respect for Ricky that I won't do it." Once they're positioned, he makes a show of opening the car door as she crouches down. Then he goes to the driver side, opens it up, hops in, and speeds away. Sure enough, she spots the car from before pull away from a parking spot and follow him.

Moments later, Rick exits the apartment, ensuring that the other two cars are well out of sight.

"Let's go," he coaxes, guiding her to a car a little further down the block. Sure enough, it looks exactly like Rick's car. "I was too afraid the guy would catch the difference in license plate."

Once they're in, Rick drives away as fast as he can manage and soon, they're slowly coming into her neighborhood. It's still early for most people to be awake, with the exception of a few shop owners and people walking their dogs.

As the car approaches her home, she comes face to face with the familiar brownstone. While she stares at it, Kate tries to wrap her head around the events that occurred within almost seventy two hours. Wow, only seventy two hours? It feels so much longer.

"Home sweet home," he murmurs, an encouraging smile on his face. "Go on, you're home free."

Her eyes flick to him, her expression turning melancholy.

"Come in with me," she says, voice bordering on begging. However, he shakes his head.

"I can't. I need to leave as soon as possible."

She scowls, but nods in understanding. Leaning over the console, she captures his lips with hers one more time before backing away.

"Stay safe, Rick." A gentle smile spreads across her face as she opens the door. "Let me know if you ever get your manuscript published."

"Will do." He throws her a faux salute. Oh, how she wishes it could actually happen.

As she walks to the door, she steals one last glance at the car and sees him staring at her, indicating for her to press on. Reaching the top of the steps, she takes a deep breath, her finger shaking as she presses the doorbell.

She's finally home.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So, if you follow me on Twitter, you most likely know that my life's been a bit crazy these past couple of months, hence the lack of updates. Anyway, here the next chapter! Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story. I really appreciate them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 12

Johanna sits on the couch, hands clasped together, her husband next to her, stuck in the same position. Tension is palpable in the air and the fact that neither of them has slept a wink doesn't help matters.

"The team is moving as fast as it can," the officer, O'Malley, attempts to reassure them. The poor soul had volunteered to stay behind and watch over the house. However, not much has happened since Johanna played the tape hours ago.

"We know," Jim mutters, shaking his head. "But what if-"

The sound of the doorbell cuts off his musings, and all three occupants of the room exchange glances. Who would be at their door at almost five in the morning?

Jim volunteers to answer the door, Officer O'Malley on his heels as he walks to the entranceway.

Johanna sighs, running a hand through her hair as the creaking of the door reaches her ears. She expects some type of greeting from whomever is on the other side, but she's only met with silence. However, her husband's next words send her pulse skyrocketing.

"Oh my god," she hears. "Oh my god."

Johanna whirls around to face the entrance, frowning, her husband and Officer O'Malley blocking her view of whoever it is that's before them.

"Hey, Dad," a familiar voice greets with a nervous chuckle. At this point, Johanna's on her feet, resisting the temptation to push the officer aside and embrace her daughter.

"Katie," Jim breathes and Johanna sees him hug their daughter, Katie returning the gesture.

"Katie!" Johanna exclaims, some of the shock wearing off as she joins in the reunion.

"Hey, Mom," her daughter says as she holds both her parents close. "Miss me?" she jokes, stepping back, her smile nervous as she removes the hat, letting her hair loose onto her shoulders.

"Oh, Sweetheart," Johanna murmurs, examining her daughter. Besides the cut on her face, which appears to have been treated, Katie looks okay. Thank goodness. Her daughter is home, safe and sound.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Jim frets as Kate shakes her head.

"I'm okay, I ate breakfast before I came here."

Officer O'Malley clears her throat. "As much as I don't want to interrupt this reunion, would it be all right if I asked you a few questions, Kate?"

Jim and Johanna begin to protest, not want to overwhelm their daughter, but Kate waves them off.

"It's fine," she says, taking off her coat to deposit it on a nearby hanger. "I'll try to answer what I can."

"Is that your jacket?" O'Malley questions.

"Uh, no, someone gave it to me. Why?"

"May I see it?" the officer asks.

"Sure." Kate hands the woman the jacket, who begins to feel it, rubbing the material with her fingers.

"Where did you get this?" O'Malley inquires as Kate plops herself onto the couch.

"Erm, someone gave it to me." The brunette furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "Why? What's wrong?'

The uniform shakes her head. "Nothing's wrong, really. It's just that this jacket is made of the same material as a Kevlar vest; same weight too."

Johanna swears she notices understanding flash in her daughter's eyes, but it's gone before the older Beckett can process it.

"That's...strange," Kate mutters. Pursing her lips, the young woman sighs. "What do you want to know?"

The officer flips open her notebook, pulling a pen out of her pocket.

"Just start from the beginning," the officer insists gently, giving the teen a reassuring smile.

With that, Katie begins her harrowing tale of the past seventy-two hours.

* * *

"Really, Ricky, a diner?" the blonde man grumps.

Rolling his eyes, Rick sips his orange juice. "Figured it would be the best place to meet up again. I'm pretty sure your place is out."

"Thanks for that," Mark grumbles, drinking his coffee. "Okay, I gotta ask, this job, was it the agency or was this freelance?"

"Freelance, technically," Rick mutters. His friend raises an eyebrow. "It was more of a 'You do this for me otherwise I kill you and/or those you care about' type of job." God, sometimes he wishes he hadn't opened the envelope when it arrived on his doorstep.

"Ah, I see," Mark hums. "So, how much does she know?"

"Some, not a lot, really. Not much about the agency that's for sure."

"You still said something though. You must have it bad." The man shakes his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The other man shrugs. "I didn't want to lie to her, that's all." And he also just couldn't keep the truth from falling out his mouth when it came to her.

"Well, hopefully she doesn't screw you over, right?" Mark's eyes narrow. "Right?"

"She can say what she wants as far as I'm concerned. However, I don't think she'll say anything regarding me." Not that he cares at this point. Finishing off his drink, Rick stares at his mentor, his face twisting into a grimace. "So, I have a question."

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this question," Mark states dryly.

"How did you get out?" Rick questions.

"Oh no, not this again!" his companion grumps. "We did this song and dance two years ago when I still with the agency."

"Please, I want to know." Rick's voice borders on pleading.

"I paid my dues, that's how. But come on, Ricky, you asked me this before and decided to stay anyway."

"Because I had to." He knows it's a weak explanation, but it's the truth. "Now, I have no reason to stay."

"Did your mom..."

Rick shakes his head. "No, she's...okay, as okay as one can be in her condition. However, this job gave me the payments needed for the rest of her treatment." And some extra for himself and other hospital bills.

"Why do you want to leave? You think leaving the agency will make that chick want you and stay with you?"

Gritting his teeth, Rick sighs. Mark always had a tendency to be narrow minded.

"No, I just don't want to do this anymore. I stayed because of Mother, but now that reason is disappearing. I mean, you obviously had enough." Rick raises an eyebrow, daring his mentor to challenge him.

"It was getting boring, that's all. Plus, I have more money than I know what to do with." Mark shrugs indifferently. Well, that certainly sounded like the man Rick knew. "Look, if you really want to leave, just do whatever the hell the agency tells you to do. No ifs, ands, or buts. Otherwise, you can forget ever getting free of it."

The younger man groans, pursing his lips. He was afraid his friend would say that. There has to be another way...

"So, what's your next move?"

Rick shrugs. "Go into hiding for a bit until the guy is arrested. But first, I need to see my mother, make sure she's fine."

Mark nods, glancing up from their conversation to stare at the television hanging above the counter. "Look at that poor sap. One minute he was all high and mighty, the next he's being dragged out his house in cuffs." Shaking his head in dismay, the older man finishes off his coffee. "I swear, some guys can be so careless."

Turning around, Rick observes the scene on screen, jaw dropping as he witnesses a familiar figure being pushed into a police car. "No way..." But it's there, or more precisely, he's there. The one and only Senator Bracken riding in the back of a police cruiser, facing a litany of charges.

"You know him? Didn't think you had connections that high up," his companion teases.

Turning to face his friend, Rick's voice lowers, "That's my boss, the guy who hired me."

"What? That was fast," the blonde comments. Eyeing the brunette, he notes, "You're going to be next."

"Maybe, maybe not." As far as Rick's concerned, he's in the wind. There really isn't any trace of him, besides whatever Kate might say, which will be little to nothing, he hopes. "But, at least the whole ordeal is finally over."

"What about his lackeys?"

A smile spreads across the younger man's face. "They'll follow suit soon enough, I'm sure." Relief fills him as he realizes he's no longer the fall guy. He'd figured it out at one point, that if Kate was found, everything would be pinned on him, regardless of what he or Kate testified to the police.

"You are one lucky guy, Ricky," Mark replies. Getting up from the booth, the older man pats him on the shoulder. "Anyway, I'm outta here. Don't be a stranger, yeah?"

"Yeah," Rick answers as his friend walks to the door. "See you around." Mark gives a little wave of acknowledgment before exiting the diner. Rick waves the waitress over for the check before returning his gaze to the empty glass in his hands.

He quietly scoffs to himself. Lucky guy? Yeah, if one could call someone who's on the run, has been forced stay away from the young woman he's fallen in love with, and has a sick parent that, sure. Oh, and he might be stuck in an organization he wants to disassociate with as fast as humanely possible.

"Yeah, I'm a real lucky guy," he mutters as he leaves money on the table and walks out the door.

Time to go visit Mother.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Here's the next chapter. Thank for all the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story. I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 13

Rick loiters in the doorframe of his mother's hospital room, attempting to clear his expression of any pensiveness. Sighing, he walks in, plastering a smile on his face.

"Hello, Darling," his mother greets from a chair. She gives him a grin as her fingers play with the thread on a tray.

"Hello, Mother." He gives her a quick kiss on the top of her head before examining her. Her eyes are brighter than usual and she's out of bed. She must be having one of her good days then. "What are you up to today?"

"Trying my hand at finger knitting." Lips forming into frown, she holds up a tangled mess of purple thread. "I don't think I'm quite getting it." She shrugs, turning her attention toward him. "So, what have you been up to?"

"The usual, working, living, all that good stuff," he jokes. "So, has the doctor been in recently?"

"Oh yes, he says that I can finish the treatments. Apparently, the insurance came through or something."

Internally, Rick breathes a sigh of relief. He had to pay the remainder of the chemo costs in cash, so he'd been informed that it would take a while to process and authorize the payment.

"That's fantastic," he says. "So, how many more do you have left?" He hadn't really checked that part, just paid the bill he'd been given for the remaining sessions.

"Um, four because I decided to go for more chemotherapy instead of radiation. So, I'll be here a bit longer." His mother closes her eyes, leaning back in the chair. "As nice as the people are here, I can't wait to go home."

Placing his hand over hers, he squeezes it, understanding. He longs to see his mother outside of the sterile hospital room. As she squeezes back, she opens on eye, tossing him a knowing smile.

"So, what happened to that girl?"

"Girl?"

"The one you seemed so enamored with the other day, did you pursue her?"

"Ah, no, she had to go away." He wasn't lying, really. Kate had to leave and go back home.

"Oh, that's a shame," the matron murmurs.

"Yeah," Rick mutters, his chest clenching at the thought of not seeing the brunette again. However, he knows Kate is better off without him. "Anyway, I have some errands to run, so I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Darling. Don't work too hard." She smirks as he rolls his eyes, giving her a wave as he departs.

He's tempted to linger at the hospital, but knows there's no use prolonging the inevitable.

Time to have a meeting with the agency.

* * *

A half hour later, he sits in an office chair, staring at the man who runs the whole organization the young man has worked in for almost a room appears to be a normal, one where a boss and his underling would meet, but Rick knows it's anything but. This is the place where cases are assigned and agents are inducted. It's basically the heart of the organization and the man at the other side of the desk runs it all.

"So, what can I do for you, Rick?" the man inquires with a pleasant smile. Despite the man's friendly demeanor, Rick knows he needs to tread carefully.

"I know I've discussed this with you before, Gerald, Sir," Rick starts. "But I'm here today to see how I can depart the agency, with as little trouble possible, of course." He gives a tentative smile, his heart pounding.

"Would this have anything to do with your last assignment?"

"No, I just feel that it's time for me to leave. I think I've fulfilled my purpose here."

The older man sighs, studying the younger man, his brown eyes piercing. "I understand your concern, Rick." Oh boy, here it goes. "But I'm very worried. Your last assignment didn't exactly end well, did it?"

"I'm not quite sure I understand..."

"The man who hired you ended up in handcuffs, did he not?" Silence. "Also, there is a target out there somewhere who's seen you."

"But, most other targets have seen me at some point," Rick points out.

"From what I understand, she's not only seen you, but knows who you are, where you live, and both of her parents are lawyers." Gerald casts a pointed look at the brunette, who shakes his head.

"She has no intention of saying anything, I swear. I made sure of that before she went back home."

"How can we know that?"

Pursing his lips, Rick inquires, "What is the worry anyway? That was a freelance job, not something through the agency. Your reputation's not on the line, as far as I can tell." Then another question pops in his mind. "Also, since this was a freelance job, how did you become aware of what happened?

"Our reputation matters when one of our own becomes careless in handling a case." Gerald narrows his eyes. "As for the second part, some departed agents inform us if someone has...misbehaved and put the agency at risk. It's one form of ensuring their loyalty."

Rick attempts to keep a poker a face, internally vowing to kill Mark the next time he sees his former mentor.

"Look, as I said before, you have nothing to worry about with her. She has no interest in turning me in. Hell, she would probably vouch for me if needed."

"And what if her parents are able to turn her against you? Plant the seed in her head that all of the people who hurt her need to go away in the name of justice?"

"I think her mother did more damage with her actions than I did," he mutters, still holding some resentment toward the elder Beckett for not taking Bracken's initial offer. "But no, Kate stands on her own and I doubt her parents could make her change her mind that easily."

The older man sighs, rubbing his temple with his fingers. "If you asked me earlier if you could leave the agency, I would have said yes with no hesitation. You've been loyal and your record's been near excellent since you went out on your own. However, this little incident has me deeply troubled."

"You're afraid my feelings for her will interfere with my loyalty to the organization." Gerald nods and Rick can's blame the man. If she asked him to testify to help put Bracken and the other guy away, he would, without question. His stomach turns as the next question leaves his lips, "How can I prove my loyalty trumps everything else?"

The older man studies the brunette, an answer already on his mind. "Given that you have a little more of a conscience than others here, I will not ask you to kill." Rick can't tell if he should be grateful for that or not. "However, I need to be sure that she stays silent about whatever you've told her."

Rick nods in affirmation. "Of course. I'll go find her, rough her up, make sure she understands the consequences of speaking out." Internally, he rolls his eyes, knowing none of that will not be necessary and has no intention of doing it.

"Unfortunately, I can't trust you to do that." Shit. "She needs to be brought here to go through examination. I need to see with my own eyes that the girl will not be our downfall."

Rick feels his stomach lurch, his own experiences with examination going through his head. It's an ugly never-ending interrogation, one that has even the best members struggling to follow through with at times. It's designed to test the strength of the agent and his or her skill under questioning. There is no way an untrained person could withstand it.

"I'm assuming she'll receive a modified version?" he asks, hopeful. "Given her experiences, her mental state may be a little weak."

"We will adjust the question as deemed necessary." Gerald examines him carefully. "If you must wait a few days, I understand, since the hubbub of the investigation will be at its peak. However, I expect her here in no more than a week. Understood?"

"Yes." His mouth feels dry and he wants to retch, badly.

"Good. You're dismissed."

Rick stands and shakes Gerald's hand before leaving the office. He walks straight to his car, leans against the headrest, and sighs. There's no doubt that is Kate strong, but he knows she couldn't handle questioning, not the kind she'll be subjected to, in her current state and after everything that's happened. God knows what they'll do once they get into questioning, since there's no way he'll be allowed in with her.

He needs to find another way out, fast.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: So, here's the next chapter! Thanks for the follow, favorites, and reviews for this story. I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 14

Once Officer O'Malley finishes taking Kate's statement, the teenager goes to the kitchen to get some coffee, the one thing Rick didn't give her during their time together.

"Hungry?" her mother asks, trailing on her heels.

"No, just wanted my coffee fix," Kate murmurs, staring at the mug in her hands.

"You said the man fed you," her mother states. "And gave you clothes, and toiletries."

"Yeah, seemed like a hotel," Kate jokes, sighing when a scowl forms on the older Beckett's face.

"He kept you locked in a room for three days," her mother says, shaking her head. "And you not knowing if he'd let you go." Kate feels her mother's stare at the side of head. "And yet, you don't know his name."

"He kept to himself," the young woman lies. "Only came to me when necessary." A small part of her knows this is wrong and that she should be honest with her parents, and the authorities, but she can't bring herself to.

"Three days is a long time, you didn't ever see his face?" her mother pushes.

Kate clenches her teeth as she pours the coffee for herself. She knows what her mother is trying to do, and she both admires and wants to strangle the woman for it.

"No, Mom, I didn't." She grips the handle of the mug tightly. "I'm sorry my answers don't fit what you want."

"I'm just trying to make sure you're safe." Her mother places a gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezes.

The brunette shrugs it off, turns around to glare, hazel locking with brown. "No, you want a crusade, that's what. You proved that much with this." She gestures to the stiches on her cheek. "You said no and I receive this as retaliation."

Her mother closes her eyes. "I'm sorry about that Katie, really I am. I thought I'd have enough time to get things together."

 _Of course you did_ , Kate thinks bitterly.

"Yeah, well, you didn't," the young woman grumbles, pushing past her mother.

She only hears a sigh from her mother as she leaves the kitchen and begins to head upstairs.

"Katie," her father calls and the teenager turns, pursing her lips.

"Dad, please-"

"I know you're angry, and I'm still a little mad at her too," he admits. "However, she just wanted to do the right thing."

"I know, I know. I'm just tired, I've had a long three days," she says quietly. "But give me a bit, okay?" He nods. "Thanks, now time to sit in my bed."

She trots up the stairs and enters her bedroom, scanning it and smiles. Despite what just occurred downstairs, she's glad to be home.

Placing the mug on the nightstand, she flops down on the bed, relishing in the feel of her own sheets, her own mattress. They've never felt so comfortable before, ever. Not that the ones Rick gave her were bad or anything, but just the stuff being hers makes a difference.

She sits up, grabbing the mug and taking a sip. Mmm, delicious.

Hopefully, Rick is just as safe as she is right now.

* * *

Rick scowls, glancing outside his car window. He hadn't wanted to do this. Really he hadn't. However, he can't think of another solution, one that keeps everyone he cares about safe.

Closing his eyes, he conjures up the best images he can. First is his mother, well and recovering, performing at one of her shows, her brilliant red hair covering her head. And then, Kate, smiling and laughing at something he's said. Another image of her with hands on her hips, giving him a look like she's caught him doing something mischievous. And finally, the feeling of her lips on his, the softness of them and the hint of fruit in the taste.

He smiles, holding onto the images as he exits the car and heads into the building, wading through the crowd of reporters loitering at the entrance, and approaches the desk inside the lobby.

"May I help you, Sir?" the woman in an officer's uniform, and probably in her later twenties, inquires.

"Yeah, I'm here to turn myself in," he states calmly.

"I'm sorry?" she asks, blinking.

"I'm Rick Rodgers and I'm here to turn myself for the kidnapping of one Katherine Beckett."

The woman's gaze shifts from confused to understanding in a moment.

"Um, okay, yeah, just give me a moment," she says, picking up the phone. "Just have a seat over there." One hand gestures to a small waiting room while the other dials numbers on the keypad.

Shrugging, he sits, glancing around. The place is bustling with cops on the early morning shift or some just getting off from the night shift. The building is its own little world, where crime is the fuel just as much as coffee is for New York City's finest.

He stares in to space, already knowing his plan once he's approached by the detective in the case. So, there's nothing to do but wait.

A few moments later, a man in plain clothes approaches Rick, a grim expression on his face.

"Mr. Rodgers?" he asks as Rick stands up.

"Yep, that's me."

"I'm Detective O'Malley, the head of the Katherine Beckett case. Please follow me." He gestures for Rick to come with him.

The detective guides him in to an interrogation room and motions for Rick to enter.

"Mr. Rodgers, do you understand what you're about to do?" O'Malley questions, concern in his tone.

Rick turns, looking him straight in eye. "Yes, I do. And before you ask, I waive my right to counsel. The only thing I want to do is help, that's it. I'm not looking for any deal, okay?"

The cop sighs. "Okay, I'm bringing in my partner." The man wanders away as Rick sits down at the table. He'd hoped he'd never end up on this side of the table. But now he does so, willingly.

Detective O'Malley enters a few moments later, a blonde woman trailing behind him.

"Mr. Rodgers, this is my partner, Detective Rosen. Shall we get started?"

Rick waves his hand to go ahead and the detective flips the recorder on, going through procedural introductions.

"Let the record show that the suspect has waived his right to have an attorney present." Detective O'Malley glances at Rick, unsure of what to make of the man. "So, Mr. Rodgers, will you please tell us why you kidnapped or allege to have Katherine Beckett?"

Taking a deep breath, Rick spins his tale, not leaving a single detail out. He watches the detectives' expressions morph from confusion, to disbelief, to relief and belief as the conversation goes on. They ask him a few questions, prodding when necessary or ask him to elaborate. He's careful to not move too much as he talks, not wanting to alarm the two people in front of him. When he finishes, he gazes at the detectives, his expression serene.

"That's quite a story, Mr. Rodgers," O'Malley states. "As you already know, we've apprehended Congressman Bracken and his other cohort. And your statement informs us of how you fit into a picture. If everything you told us checks out, you will be facing a long sentence."

"I know," he murmurs. "But I don't care. Check the address I gave you and you'll see everything's the way I left it."

"And the agency is another issue that will have to be dealt with," Rosen comments, tone skeptic.

"I know that's going to be harder, but I'll help out the best of my ability." Rick shrugs. "The only thing I want from this is for Kate and my mother to be protected."

"If things are as you say, then we'll ensure they are kept safe," O'Malley says before leaving the room.

Rosen glances at Rick, her eyes reflecting kindness. "You're doing a good thing, Mr. Rodgers."

"I know." His lips form into a thin line as the female detective leaves and shuts the door behind her.

God, he hopes this is worth it.


	15. Chapter 15

An: Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story! I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 15

Kate sighs as she lays in bed. She'd finished her coffee long ago and just sat and stared, examining the contents of her room. It feels so good to be home.

She wonders where Rick is now. Did he go to the hospital to visit his mother? Has he already fled the city and off somewhere he could hide? She hopes so. She had heard the celebratory cheers from downstairs. Apparently, the man heading this whole thing had been caught. She knows she should care, but all she feels is tired. So, she remained upstairs, letting her parents celebrate by themselves.

The sound of the doorbell breaks her out of her musings. Who could that be? Glancing at the clock, the brunette notes it's nine in the morning.

A second later, there's a knock at her door and her father enters.

"Detective O'Malley is downstairs," he says, voice simmering with hope. "His says that the man who kidnapped you has turned himself in. The detective wants you go to the precinct and identify the man to make sure it's really him."

Kate's heart sinks. There has to be some kind of mistake. Maybe Bracken has another goon playing some sick game.

"But, I never saw his face," she objects. It's a horrible lie, but she doesn't care.

"You did hear his voice, right?"

She sighs, nodding, conceding his point. She would know his voice from anything.

"If you don't want to go, we understand. I can have Detective O'Malley come back tomorrow if you want." Kate smiles, finding her father's concern touching.

"What does Mom think?" Her father's look is all she needs for an answer. Why did she even bother asking?

"I'll go," she says, rising from the bed. "I'm sure it's not even the guy."

Her father nods before they head downstairs and speak with the detective. Her parents will drive her to the precinct, with O'Malley and some of the officers serving as police escort. Everyone heads to their perspective cars and drives off to the building.

The ride to the station is quiet, the tension between mother and daughter palpable. Kate stares out the window, wondering who it is that's trying to con the police. She's sure it's someone who Bracken paid handsomely. She's tempted to voice these thoughts to her parents, but decides staying quiet is better.

When they reach the front of the building, Kate spots the swarm of reporters at the front, clearly wanting a piece of the action. Groaning, she gets out of the car, Detective O'Malley leaving his own and leading the way, helping her family push past the various reporters crowding and shouting questions at the Becketts and the police.

"It's been a mob scene out here since the news came out," he says. "Thankfully, we've been able to keep your address and any other personal details confidential."

"We appreciate that, very much," her mother says as they enter the elevator. Well, at least they agree on something.

When they step into the Missing Persons Division, Kate senses the stares from the officers and detectives on her. She ignores them and fixes her glance on O'Malley's back as he guides them to one of the interrogation rooms.

"He's in here," the detective says, opening the door and gesturing for them to go inside. The family of three enters, all eyes locking onto the man behind the glass. Who she sees behind the glass makes her stomach lurch.

No, no, no! Why is he here? He was supposed to be gone, far away, safe. Why did he turn himself in? She's just about hearing Detective O'Malley's words as her gaze fixates on familiar blue eyes.

"He says his name is Rick Rodgers, says he's doing this to protect you and his mother, supposedly." O'Malley sighs. "Do you recognize the name?"

"No," Kate answers simply, leaving no room for argument.

"You said you never saw his face. However, are you able to tell if it's him?"

"No."

"Okay." Nodding to himself, O'Malley then asks. "Would you be able to recognize his voice?"

"Probably," she hedges.

O'Mallet then turns on an intercom and says, "Mr. Rodgers, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I need to speak into the microphone slowly and clearly. Understood?"

"Yes," Rick says. O'Malley's eyes flick to her, but she makes sign of recognition.

"What is your name?"

"Richard Alexander Rodgers."

Castle, she adds internally, ensuring nothing on her face betrays her.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm turning myself in for being involved in the kidnapping of Katherine Houghton Beckett."

She doesn't flinch. Disappointment colors the other three faces in the room.

Leaning in a little, Rick says, "Is all right if I say something?"

"Go ahead, Mr. Rodgers," O'Malley allows.

"Kate, listen to me, I'm doing this to protect you. The agency is looking for you and I can't protect you from them. I know that. Me turning myself in is the only way for all of this to stop. So, please, Kate, be honest, and this nightmare can end for all of us."

The young brunette bites her lip, closing her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Can we have the room?" her mother asks the detective quietly.

"I'll give you a few minutes," O'Malley says and Kate hears the door open and close.

"Katie," her mother starts. "What's that man saying? Are you lying to us?"

"No, no, of course not," she answers a bit too quickly.

"Katie..." her father warns. Finally, she opens her eyes and glances at both of her parents. The confusion and slight disappointment on their faces has her sighing.

"I'm not, not really," she starts, but her mother cuts her off.

"What do you mean not really?" the older female Beckett demands.

Her mother's question causes something in the younger Beckett to snap.

"He's a good man, okay?" she responds, eyes blazing. "He's just a pawn in all of this just like I am. He tried to keep me safe from the man who started all of this."

"By taking you?" her mother hisses. "You can't be serious."

"He didn't want to," Kate murmurs. "And I know if it had been someone else, I would probably be dead by now. But he kept me safe the best way he could and then he took me home." The utter shock on her parents' faces urges her to keep going. "What you thought I walked home? No, he took me back, risking his own life and reaching out to someone he hadn't seen in a while from a highly dangerous organization from what he's told me. All of this was to ensure that I returned home safe." Sighing, she shakes her head as her gaze returns to the man in the interrogation room. "He doesn't deserve jail, not at all."

As she finishes, a look of absolute horror forms on her mother's face. "You have feelings for him, don't you?"

Kate shrugs. "Maybe." Another lie.

"He's a criminal," her father states. She just shrugs again.

"He's tried to move on and make a better life for himself. He should have that chance," Kate insists. "And I thought both of you believed in giving people a chance?"

"Kate, sweetheart, listen," her mother begins. "He's a part of something so much bigger than you can imagine. If he gets released, the whole thing could unwind and Bracken could be out on the streets again. He needs to be in prison. He needs to answer for what he's done."

"And it seems like he's prepared to do that," her father adds. "Otherwise he wouldn't be sitting there."

Kate glances at the man on the other side of the glass. She sees the sincerity, the emotion on his face, his eyes pleading with her. God, does he really want this? To sentence himself to years in prison? He says he wants to protect her and his mother. His mother, shit. She's never met the woman, but she's sure his mother would be devastated to hear that her son has been arrested, on top of her being severely ill.

What the hell should she do?

* * *

Rick waits pensively as he finishes his speech. He knows Kate's mulling it over on the other side. He hopes she chooses the right way. It must be hard for her, having such a crucial decision on her shoulders. However, he's certain that she'll handle the way she's handled everything else, with dignity and strength.

His answer finally comes when Detective O'Malley enters the room and gestures for Rick to stand. The younger man does so and he hears the clicking of handcuffs. Relief floods him as O'Malley recites his rights and the cool metal of the cuffs encircles his wrists.

As he's walked out the observation area, Kate and her family are nowhere to be seen, unsurprisingly. He's sure the parents took her away. However, on his way to holding, he sees them by the elevator, an expression of grief on Kate's face.

"Wait, can I say something to her, please?" he begs O'Malley.

"Okay, but I need to put you in the cell first. Parents are a little skittish, it seems."

The younger man nods as he's guided toward the cell, hearing the clank of the door as he enters the concrete space.

A few moments later, the detective appears with Kate in tow.

He can see the remorse in her eyes and the apology that she wants to say, so he cuts her off.

"You're doing the right thing," he insists. "Everyone that needs to go down will go down and it's partly because of you."

"Then why doesn't it feel like the right thing?" she demands.

"Sometimes the right choices aren't always the easiest ones to make," he states, shrugging.

"Your mom..."

"Will be fine." He gives her a sad smile. "Unfortunately, she'll have to visit me in prison, if she even wants to talk to me after this." His poor mother. He hopes she'll forgive him for everything he's done.

Sighing, Kate murmurs, "I made Mom promise that she would help find you a good defense attorney. That was my one condition in identifying you."

"Kate..." he shakes his head, almost chuckling. Stubborn as always.

"No, you deserve to have a fair trial, at least. With someone who will represent you with everything they have."

He nods, hoping the gratitude shows in his eyes.

"Goodbye, Rick." He sees her hand start to reach out for him before pulling it back to her side. "I'll come visit you when I can."

He doesn't argue, just smiles reassuringly. He's sure she'll get caught up in the college life and they'll see each other in court, most likely, but she won't have time for him, eventually. Which means she can move on with her life.

It kills him, but it's the right thing to do.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thanks for all follows, favorites, and reviews for this story! I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Kate paces back and forth in front of her bed. It's now noon and Rick is sitting in holding still. Detective O'Malley and his officers had investigated the old home that Rick had informed them of and of course, everything checked out. Apparently, they had pulled the place apart, particularly the room she'd been held in. So, now all that was left to do was wait.

The sigh from her bed reminds her that she isn't alone.

"You're gonna put a hole in the floor if you keep pacing," Maddie grumbles. Maddie, after hearing about what had happened and that Kate was safe, practically raced to her friend's home. "What are you worrying about anyway? They seemed to have caught everyone involved."

"Rick could go away from a long time," the brunette murmurs, gazing at her friend.

"But I mean, don't you want that? He held you captive for three days."

Yeah, she hadn't exactly told Maddie about her lingering feelings for Rick yet.

"Not really, no," she admits.

"Becks, come on, you can't still have feelings for him after everything!" The blonde sits up, concern in her eyes. "Come on, even I think that's nuts."

"I-I don't know how to explain it, okay?" Kate snaps. "It's not like he did a total one eighty on his personality. He wasn't that different from when I talked to him as Alex." Sighing, she plops down next to her best friend. "He tried to keep me safe, he did and he took me home. And I'm pretty sure he has feelings for me, too." He was the one who initiated the kiss the night before, after all.

"It could've been an act, or maybe not since he did take you home," Maddie concedes. "However, it's kind of moot, no? He's going to jail, for a long time." Blue locks with hazel, and Maddie squeezes her hand. "My advice to you is to try to get over him. I know it sucks, but you're gonna have to try."

Sighing, Kate nods. "I feel bad for his mother, though. She apparently was really sick and if she gets better, she'll have nothing to go home to now."

The blonde sighs. "Not to sound like a heartless bitch, but that isn't really your problem, is it? Rick's made his bed and unfortunately, it's going to affect others, whether he wanted it to or not." Eyeing the brunette's cheek, Maddie purses her lips. "In the mood for some makeup tips? I can show you how to cover up the scar that's going to leave. Worked wonders after I split my chin biking."

Kate chuckles. "Ah, yes, I remember you got distracted by the "hunky" Danny Rivera jogging." Maddie didn't live that one down for a while.

"Shut up," her friend grumbles. "Anyway, let me into your make up drawer."

Kate complies and decides to listen to Maddie to take her mind off things. It works.

At least for a little bit.

* * *

Rick sits in the holding cell he was placed in a few hours ago, waiting for the formal charges after the raid on the apartment is complete. He had waived his right to an attorney, so he's not really waiting on that. Unless, of course, Johanna Beckett does decide to help him and provide him with counsel. He doesn't and wouldn't blame the elder Beckett if she leaves him on his own.

As he stares at the ceiling, his mind flits to his mother. Frowning, he realizes she needs to know what's going on and it would be better to hear it from him than a newscaster. He is so not looking forward to that conversation.

As he lays there, he spots Detective O'Malley loitering in the doorway. The detective has been decent to Rick throughout the whole ordeal. Maybe he can ask the man for one favor...

"Need something from me?" the criminal inquires.

"Actually, I'm here for you," O'Malley states. "Since you've been so cooperative, you'll be allowed to make as many phone calls as needed to get your affairs in order."

The younger man chuckles. "Funny, I was just about to ask for my phone call." Rising, Rick stretches his legs, tilting his head back and forth to remove the crick hat's formed there. "And there's only one call I need to make."

The detective nods, unlocking the cell. Taking Rick by the arm, O'Malley leads him to a small room containing a table, chair, and a phone.

"You have fifteen minutes. I'll be standing here with the door open."

Rick smiles before sitting down and dialing the familiar number. He knows his mother will be perplexed by the request of accepting charges, but hopefully she allows them. He waits for the phone to ring, feeling slightly nervous when his mother answers.

"Hello?" she asks, clearly puzzled.

"Hello, Mother," he greets.

"Oh, Richard, Darling, why I am getting told you're calling from a police station. Are you trying to pull a prank? If so, it's a really bad one." There's a slight scold, but loving undertone in her voice.

"No, no, it's not a prank, unfortunately." His face morphs into a grimace.

"Wait, what happened? Why are you in a police precinct?"

Sighing, Rick takes a deep breath. "I did something, something very bad. And now I'm owning up to it."

"What are you talking about? This isn't funny, Richard." Fear colors her tone and he closes his eyes.

"It's not a joke, I promise. But I need you to listen as I explain." With that, he launches into a shortened version events, trying to be honest as possible without giving her all the gory details. When he's done, he waits, only hearing silence on the other end.

"Oh, Richard," she finally breathes, disappointment evident. "I don't know what to say."

"I understand that it's a lot to take in. I'm trying to do what's right, and I know it'll cost me. But I wanted you to hear the truth from me." He glances toward the door, O'Malley giving him the five minute signal.

"I think I'm both proud of and severely disappointed in you, but mainly disappointed." He hears her sigh. "And you're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I do," he murmurs.

"The, I'll stand by you." She pauses. "Do you how long you'll be-"

"Probably ten years, or more," he answers solemnly.

"Ten years," she echoes, seemingly to herself.

"I know." He sees O'Malley give him a gesture to wrap it up. "Listen, I have to go. I'll try to call you as much as I can. Behave for the nurses and doctors, please." That earns him a small chuckle. He sobers. "I love you, Mother."

"Love you too, Darling."

He hangs up, sitting for a moment, the impact of what's about to happen slowly sinking in.

"The officers will be here in a few minutes to transfer you to central booking," O'Malley states, sympathy in his eyes.

"Time to officially face the music," Rick murmurs. While the hard part is over, he knows he still has a long way to go.

Hopefully, his sanity remains intact through it all.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story. I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

The process in booking is long, humiliating, and tiresome. Rick gives his thumb prints, provides a mug shot, is throughly strip searched, and finally dons an orange jump suit before he is tossed into a cell. He is also informed that due to the nature of the case, he will face a judge tomorrow afternoon.

As the door clangs behind him, he sighs.

"Well, home sweet home, for now," he mutters, glancing around. There's only one cot, which means he's alone. Well, that's one good thing.

As the day's events set in, Rick feels himself grow drowsy and decides the only thing he can really do now is sleep. Settling himself onto the mattress, the man listens to the cacophony of noise outside, from the clank of cell doors to the rattling of the keys hanging on the guards' belts. He knows that he'll be hearing the sounds often throughout the next few years, so might as well get used to them.

As he begins to doze off, Rick finds comfort in the fact that the two people who matter the most to him are safe, even if neither of them are very happy with him right now.

Guess that's just once price he'll have to pay.

* * *

He's awoken the next morning by knocking against his cell door.

"Breakfast," the guard calls.

Rick's guided down to the cafeteria and stands in line with the rest of the inmates to get whatever is considered food in this establishment. As he walks, he listens to other conversations, some inmates apparently knowing each other. He just keeps to himself as he's served with what he believes are supposed to be eggs, milk, and some type of fruit.

Sitting by himself, Rick keeps his head down, munching on his food. A few moments later, another body slides next to him, but Rick doesn't look up.

"You new here?" the person asks. "I haven't seen you before."

Rick risks a glance and sees a slightly older man with greying black hair peering at him, eyebrow raised.

"Got booked last night," the younger man answers before returning to his meal.

"Ah, I figured." The man waits a beat. "So, what're you in for?"

"None of your business," Rick mumbles.

"Hey, look, I get it, you wanna keep your head down and stay out of trouble," the man chuckles. "However, you gotta socialize a little." The man grins, brown eyes glinting. "I'm Tyler, by the way. Got arrested for grand larceny. Still awaiting trial." The look Tyler gives is clear he expects an answer.

Sighing, the younger man says, "Rick and I turned myself in for kidnapping."

"Kidnapping? Damn. That's major league. Though, you don't look like the type."

Rick can't help the laugh that escapes him. "Yeah, she said that too."

"She?" Tyler sobers and Rick senses the next words out of the inmate's mouth. "Did you ever-"

"No, never." Rick shakes his head and Tyler eyes him warily.

"You better not be lying to me," the older man states and leaves it at that.

"I assure you, I'm telling the truth." He would kill himself before ever being forced to do such a thing.

Tyler nods. "Good."

At that moment, one of the guards calls out Rick's name. Furrowing his eyebrows, Rick dutifully walks over to the guard, who gestures for him to follow.

"May I ask what's going on?" He only receives a grunt as he's led to a room near the area where he had begun processing the previous night. The guard opens the door and Rick's spots a woman with red hair sitting on one side of a small table.

"You must be Rick Rodgers," she says, indicating for him to sit. As Rick approaches, he hears the guard close the door. "I'm Angela Lucrani and I am to be your attorney for this afternoon."

"Oh right, I'm supposed to the see the judge." Rick gazes at her, noting her stiff posture. "Public Defender?" he guesses with amusement.

Her lips twitch. "No, I'm actually doing this as a favor to Johanna Beckett. We've been friends since law school."

Damn, she came through after all.

"Okay, so what's going to happen?"

Shifting, Angela looks at him. "The judge will ask you to answer a plea of either guilty or not guilty. If you plead guilty you-"

"Waive my right to a trial, I know." The red head raises her eyebrows. "I intend to plead guilty on all charges."

Surprise flashes in the lawyer's blue eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm ready to do my time." He's not wavering on this. "Also, I'm willing to testify against the other two men involved, if need be."

"Okay." He can tell the lawyer's taken aback by his forwardness. "That will definitely work in your favor. I'll see if I can get the District Attorney to go light on the sentence, maybe the minimum required jail time, which would be ten years."

"I wouldn't mind that, honestly," he chuckles softly. "But I know the police are going to question me about the agency that I...worked for initially."

"Mmm," Angela hums. "That's something we'll address when we get there, pending on what the police decide to do with the information you give them and whether or not they decide to charge you."

"Which hopefully, they won't." He grimaces, figuring that those charges would basically put him away for life. Multiple counts of kidnapping, assault with a weapon to name a couple. Yeah, he really hopes the cops are generous in that aspect.

"We can only hope," Angela murmurs, writing something down on the notepad in front of her. She gazes at him, contemplating something. Finally she says, "I've had a lot of clients in my time, most of them innocent, some guilty, but never upfront. I always had to pull some type of shady history from them. It was like extracting teeth. You're the first one to ever be truly honest with me. As far as I'm aware, of course." She cocks her head. "It probably goes without saying that Johanna didn't exactly paint the kindest picture of you.."

"Which I understand," Rick interjects. Hell, if it was his own family member who had been taken, he wouldn't either.

"However, you do seem some redeeming qualities in you, so you might be able to soften the judge and DA a bit." She shrugs. "We won't know until this afternoon, of course."

"Right."

"So, I will see this afternoon in court." Standing, she eyes the guard as she holds out her hand. "It was...a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rodgers and I will see you later."

She strides out and Rick can't help but think that he's grateful that he has another person in his corner.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: So, here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story. I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 18

Rick sits behind the Defense's desk, his lawyer beside him.

"I talked to the ADA earlier," Angela murmurs. "She said they would take your offer into consideration."

He nods, not wanting to get his hopes up. He's glad that Ms. Lucrani is at least making a good faith effort to help him out, even if it winds up being for naught.

A moment later, another woman walks in and occupies the desk across from him. He takes a moment to examine her, noting the navy suit and stiff posture that screams power, along with flowing black hair and sharp facial features. She doesn't even bother to glance at either of them as she flips through the notepad in front of her.

"Mary Stevenson," his attorney explains. "Known to be tough on criminals, particularly those dealing with minors and young women." Shit. "Guess they want to pull out the big guns for this case."

"But I want to plead guilty," he protests quietly.

"It's more about perception." She shrugs. "Bring in the one who would be the most sympathetic to the victim and her family."

Rick holds back a groan. While he hopes that Kate gets someone who will fight for her tooth and nail, the more selfish, smaller part of him wishes that he doesn't get into more trouble in the process. God only knows what will happen then.

The bailiff instructs everyone to rise and the judge, a much older man with salt and pepper hair and brown eyes, enters. The nameplate on the bench read _Hon. Raymond Davis_. The judge examines both parties carefully before speaking,

"ADA Stevenson, you can go first."

The woman stands, back straight, full of confidence as she starts, "Your Honor, the New York County District Attorney's Office is looking to sentence Mr. Richard Rodgers to fifteen years in prison without parole. The DA's office feels that since the Defendant committed the actual act of kidnapping in this instance, he should be treated not too differently from the two other men involved with this case."

Davis glances at Angela, indicating for her to speak.

"Your Honor, my client is willing to plead guilty to all charges and help the DA office by testifying against the other two men. He is also willing to aid the NYPD with investigating the agency my client works for."

"Is this true?" the judge asks Rick.

Rick stands, trying to keep his legs steady as he talks, "Yes, your Honor. I'm willing to do anything to help law enforcement put these men behind bars. I understand my part in this and I own up to it and everything else I've done in the past. I just ask that the ADA take my plea into consideration when determining my sentence." He keeps his voice even, tone never wavering and never taking his eyes off the judge.

"Counselor Stevenson?"

Stevenson nods. "The DA's office is willing to lessen the Defendant's sentence from fifteen to ten years in prison without parole so long as he maintains his promise to plead guilty and testify in court."

"Okay, then," the judge sighs. Davis then goes onto ask Rick an array of mandatory questions regarding his mental status and other things before allowing the younger man to plead guilty.

"And finally, how do you plead to the charges brought against you today in this court?"

"Guilty, Your Honor."

Davis nods. "Then, so as long as you maintain your deal, I will agree to the DA's recommendation of ten years without parole for conspiracy to and execution of kidnapping and imprisonment." The judge then bangs his gavel, the sound echoing in the room. "This session is adjourned."

The brunette feels the breath leave his lungs and closes his eyes. So, this is it.

"I'll draw up the paperwork and have it delivered by tomorrow morning," he hears Stevenson state as she packs up her things. "I hope you keep your word, Mr. Rodgers."

He stares at her, pursing his lips. "Don't worry, I will." She simply nods before walking out of the courtroom.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow about what to expect, okay?" Angela says, shooting him a sympathetic glance as handcuffs are placed on him.

"Got it," he mutters before an officer escorts him out.

Looks like it's going to be just one of many long nights in his cell.

* * *

"He's pleading guilty."

The words come out of her mother's mouth with ease and Kate can sense the relief in the elder Beckett's voice. She shouldn't be surprised, not really. Rick had been pretty determined to see this through when she saw him in the interrogation room.

The young woman had barely slept a wink the night prior, partly due to her thoughts turning to Rick every so often and as well as nightmares from what occurred in the basement. All she could see was blood, her blood. The combination of the two had her tossing and turning all night.

Now, hearing the statement from her mother has her heart sinking, but she tries not to let it show.

"So, what happens next?" Kate questions. While she may be privy to a lot of legal jargon, she still doesn't know the whole process.

"For him? Not much that would concern us. He'll testify at the trial for the other two men, but that's about it." Sighing, Johanna walks to her daughter and sits next to her on the couch. "This is a good thing, Katie."

"I know," Kate grumbles. "But that doesn't mean I like it."

"Hopefully, his testimony will put Bracken away for good." Her mother gazes at the floor, lips set in a thin line. "Diane said the police called her. Apparently, when the police raided Bracken's place they found evidence of other hits he planned to have ordered on both her and Jennifer."

"Why?"

"It's part of the Pulgatti case we've been working on." The older Beckett groans, rubbing her fingers to her temple. "We knew this case was huge and that it involved a lot of players, but I've come to realize we didn't know how big."

"Even with the threats?" her daughter quizzes.

Johanna shrugs, slight amusement in her eyes. "We always receive threats one way or another. Admittedly, these ones were a bit more serious this time around, but we thought it was just bluster."

"Rick told me the alternative to kidnapping me was having you killed." Kate swallows. "He didn't want to do it and he thought he could keep me safe."

Her mother glances at her, blue locking with hazel. "I understand I went about this in the worst way possible. I thought we could get this done soon, but obviously I was wrong, so very wrong." Taking Kate's hands into hers, she continues, "And for that, I'm sorry. Sorry for being careless, sorry for not keeping you and your father in the loop, and I'm sorry that my actions caused you harm. That is one thing I never wanted to come from my work." She lays a hand on her daughter's unscarred cheek. "I'm not asking you to forgive me for what happened to you. But I just hope you know that your life does come before the job, even though I didn't act that way the past few days."

Biting her lip, the younger Beckett blinks back tears. "I know you have a drive for justice, I look up to you because of that. It's something I admire about you, Mom." Her lips lift a little. "Just, please be more careful, okay?"

"Okay."

Johanna pulls her daughter into her embrace, brushing her lips against Kate's hair. They know not everything is fixed, far from it. However, it's a start.

Letting go, Kate examines the matriarch and inquires, "Is it okay if I go for a walk? I promise to be careful."

"I don't know..." Her mother's eyes fill with concern.

"I won't be gone long. Just to get some fresh air. Please?" The teenager puts on her best smile, fluttering her eyelashes. "If you want someone to escort me there, that's fine." She recalls that one of the unmarked police cars is parked outside for their safety.

"That'll work."

As Kate prepares to leave, Johanna talks to one of the officers, who happily agrees to ride alongside the young woman. With that, the young brunette walks along the sidewalk, the car following close behind.

She tries to empty her mind a bit during the walk, only looking through shop windows and apartments as she travels. She pays little mind to the officer, hoping to forget he's there. However, soon she arrives at her desired destination and hopes that the cop lets her go.

"I'll be a while, probably, but I'll try it make it quick," she says.

"I think I should go in with you," the officer, named Jones, states. Getting out of the car, he stands next to her. He was good foot on her and his shirt outlines his muscle.

"Okay, fine, but can we please keep this between us?"

"Depends on what it is," he says simply before gesturing her to enter the building.

She nods in affirmation before walking into the lobby, the sterile smell hitting her nose the minute they enter. She walks to the elevator, enters, and hits the button for the fifth floor. When they arrive, they walk to the nurses' station and Kate smiles politely at the nurse on duty.

"Hi, I was wondering what room Martha Rodgers is in?"

The woman's brown eyes scan the young woman, and she raises an eyebrow. "Ms. Rodgers has had a rough morning. I don't know if she'll see anyone."

"Can I at least try?"

The woman sighs. "Her room is the last one down the hall. However, if she wants you to leave, you leave. That poor woman doesn't need any more stress than she already has today."

"Of course."

As her and the officer walk down the hall, Jones begins to talk,

"Rodgers? You don't mean..." he trails off, disapproval in his tone.

Kate turns around, scowling at the judgment in the man's eyes. "Like I said, I want to keep this between us. Okay?" The man eyes her warily before acquiescing.

Knocking on the door, it occurs to Kate that maybe she should've brought something with her. Flowers, perhaps? Or would it have been too weird? Oh well.

"Come in," a voice calls from inside.

Kate enters slowly, examining the room as she does so. It's a regular hospital room, no frills or anything. The only real thing of color is the bouquet of flowers sitting in a vase on the table next to the bed.

"Are you Martha Rodgers?" the teenager inquires, gazing at the woman.

The woman turns her head and right away, Kate notes her eyes, the same shade of blue as her son's.

"Yes, I am," the woman remarks, sitting up in bed. "And you would be?"

"Kate. Kate Beckett." She has to stop herself from looking sheepish.

"Beckett?" Martha's eyes widen. "You're the girl that went missing. The one that has to do with the senator, the one that my son-"

"Yes, the one that your son took." The words feel sour in her mouth, but she figures frankness would work best here.

Disappointment fills the woman's face and she shakes her head. "If you've come to accuse me of a raising him wrong, you can save your breath. I've been doing that all morning."

"That's actually not why I'm here." She steps further into the room, giving the woman a timid smile. "Is it okay if I sit?"

Martha blinks in surprise. "Um, sure."

The brunette sits, keeping her gaze on the matriarch. "I came to just talk with you." The older woman's expression indicates she would be raising her eyebrows, if she had any. "Rick told me a little bit about you." He had discussed his mother a little bit more over dinner. "He really loves you, you know."

"I know." Martha frowns. "I just-did he hurt you?" Anguish shines in her eyes, pleading with Kate.

The teenager shakes her head vigorously. "No, he never laid a hand on me."

"Your cheek-"

"Not from him," the girl cuts her off quickly. "It's from the other two that were involved with everything." She can sense the woman's body relax a little as she absorbs the information. "While what Rick did wasn't good, far from it, but he isn't a monster. Not by a long shot." Deciding to get everything out, she continues, "He tried to help me, he took me home. I guess I'm here because I just want to ensure that you know the real story, despite whatever Bracken or the reporters might say. He's a good man. Yes, he's done some not so great things." Both women snort at that. "But his heart is in the right place."

Martha stays quiet for a few minutes, clearing trying to think of what to say. Finally, she gazes at Kate, gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you. At least I know I didn't completely mess up as a mother." She chuckles. "But, it will take some time for me to forgive him, or at least get over my disappointment."

"Of course." Looking at the clock over the door, Kate sighs. "I better get going. I told my mom I wasn't going to be long." She rises, smiling at the matriarch. The woman looks lively, despite the current state of her health. "It was good to meet you, Martha. I wish the circumstances were better."

"As do I."

The teenager places her hand on top of the older Rodgers's hand and gives it a comforting squeeze. She leaves the room, and Officer Jones is at her side again.

"Poor lady," he mutters as they walk to the elevator.

"Yeah, it is sad," Kate murmurs. Shaking her head, she turns to him. "Keep this between us, please?"

"You didn't discuss anything I didn't already know, so I don't see a problem with it." He tosses her a wink as he opens the door for her.

"Time to go home."

And time to get some normalcy back into her life.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Here's the next one! Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story. I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 19

Kate spends the next few days preparing for the upcoming semester. She glances at the school website, noting that only a couple of professors posted assignments, but nothing overwhelming. Her parents more or less agree with the idea; but would rather she wait another two weeks before going off on her own. She wants to return as soon as possible to start moving on as much as she can.

She and Maddie talk on the phone during the day, both of them excited to start school again, even though Maddie's start day is a few months into the year. Kate's proud of her friend, knowing that despite her flighty behavior sometimes, Maddie is a hard worker. She just hopes they don't continue to drift apart like they had been when Kate started college.

On the case end of things, Bracken, to no one's surprise, pled not guilty to all of the charges against him. His accomplice, who goes by the name Dick Coonan, also pled not guilty. Both claim they have no knowledge of any plot to kill her mother or her mother's coworkers. Of course, they also assert that they have no idea who Rick is, at all. Kate's lost count of the amount of times she's rolled her eyes at the television while that particular topic is on the news. Apparently, the District Attorney is moving fairly quickly to process the case, but the trial won't be for another few months. So, Kate's free to complete her first year of college, much to her relief.

A knock at the door has her looking up from her check list.

"Here's the ticket for your flight," her mother says, handing her the ticket. "Are you sure you want to go this soon? Maybe wait another week?"

The young woman shakes her head. "No, Mom, I want to be able to move on. And what better way to do it than start classes and get distracted by boys?" She smirks.

"Okay, okay." Her mother rolls her eyes. "But if you need anything or want to come home..."

"I'll call you, of course." She smiles. Her flight isn't for another two days, but she understands her mother's anxiety. Her father hasn't been as vocal, but she notices the concern in his eyes whenever she talks about heading back to California. But they all know they have to face the music at some point.

She just hopes she's not jumping in too soon.

* * *

The flight to California is smooth, with everything going as scheduled. Kate waits at the baggage claim, examining the conveyer belt for her luggage. Every now and then, she glances over her shoulder, getting a feeling someone is watching her. Shaking her head, she grabs her bag once it appears, chalking up her feeling to stupid paranoia. She hails a cab outside on the curb and enters, giving the cabbie the address. The ride is a little long, with Stanford being more or less in the middle of nowhere. She just stares out the window, trying to keep her mind focused on returning back to campus. Each student gets to keep their roommate and dorm room from the prior semester, so there won't be much in terms of adjustment, she hopes. The classes she's taking this semester are still only ones she needs to take in order to obtain her diploma, so no real legal courses, yet.

The cab stops near the gate of the school and she grabs her luggage, heading toward the dormitories. Students bustle around the main quad, some already preparing for upcoming classes, while others are just mainly messing around with their friends. A few toss Kate a wave as she passes and she nods, giving them a small smile. As she moves deeper into campus, her shoulders relax, the tightness in her chest slowly fading, nerves calming. Yes, it was definitely a good idea to return to school.

She arrives at her dorm a few minutes later, hearing the familiar sound of rock music emanating from inside. Ah, yes, Abigail's here.

"Hey, Kate," her roommate greets, turning down the music when the brunette enters. Kate grins, noting that her roommate/friend now has purple hair this week or month. It really depends on the Theatre Art Major's mood. "Long time, no see!"

"Hey, Abby," the brunette responds, dumping her luggage on her side of the room. "How was your break?"

"Eh, alright. Worked on couple of projects for this semester's show, chilled out, hung out with some friends. You?"

The obliviousness in the girl's voice relieves Kate. She wonders if perhaps the news of the past few days only exists within the tri-state area of the world. Also, Maddie's make up tips were just that good that her scar isn't noticeable under all the concealer. That would make things so much easier.

"It was...interesting," she says. "Just hung out with my family and some friends, mainly."

"Cool." Abby nods. "Hey, I'm gonna head down to the café. Wanna come?"

'Nah, I'm going to unpack everything, get myself organized."

"Alright. See you later then!'

Her roommate departs, leaving Kate alone with the noise from the speakers. Sighing, she flips off the CD player and focuses on the task at hand. She still can't get into metal music.

As she works, the background noise of other students can be heard. Normally, it doesn't bother her, but she does catch herself cringing at the occasional bump and thump in the walls, as well as glancing out the window, the feeling of someone's eyes on her lingers. She pushes the reactions to the back of her mind, figuring it's only natural after the experience she had.

Once she finishes unpacking, Kate heads to the dining room, stomach growling. As she peruses the somewhat appetizing menu, an unfamiliar voice addresses her.

"Oh my god, you're that girl," the voice says, "You with the short brown hair and red shirt."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Kate glances away from the board, eyes narrowing at the red head.

"I'm who?" Kate asks.

"That girl who went missing back in the New York, the case with the senator," the girl answers. "My family lives in New York and my mom has been keeping tabs on that story all week. You're Johanna Beckett's daughter, right?" She smiles, her peppy tone bordering on creepy.

Kate bites her lip, feeling a few more stares in her direction. "Um, yeah, that's me."

"That must've quite an ordeal and to go back to school so quickly," the girl states. "I mean, that's so brave." She shakes her head, her red curls going all over the place. "Do you want to sit down and talk about it?"

"No, no thank you. I'm heading back to my room." Kate begins to walk away, but from her peripheral vision, she spots the girl reach out and grasps her arm, jerking her toward the tables.

"Come on, I'm sure it's an interesting story." Kate closes her eyes, pulling her arm back to her side.

"I said no!" She's met with silence from the whole dining room. Everyone's eyes are on her and the red head.

Without waiting for a response, the brunette turns and storms out, fist clenching, her eyes blinking back tears.

Looks like she'll be ordering in pizza tonight.

* * *

As she chomps down on yet another slice of extra cheese pizza, Kate sorts through her thoughts.

She understands her reactions are somewhat normal, given the traumatic situation she was in. However, she knows she can't continue on like this, especially if she wants to stay in school and be social.

Perhaps it might be good for her to just wander around campus alone both day and night, just to get used to being alone all hours of the day. She should probably also just try to go as many social things as possible in order to be able to deal with being bumped, shoved, and all the other things that students do when rushing to class. Yeah, that could work.

The sound of Abigail opening the door with her key breaks the brunette out of her musings. She glances up, seeing her roommate dump a bundle of bags on her side of the room.

"I heard about what happened in the cafeteria," Abby says, pulling out a bag of chips and a bottle of soda. "You okay?"

"Could be better," Kate mutters.

"I had a feeling. Do you want to talk about?"

She grimaces. "No, not really."

"I figured as much. However, if you ever want to talk to me, I'm here." Abby tosses her a bag of Cheetos, making Kate grin.

"Thanks."

The two munch on their snacks in silence, both completing assignments for their classes. Once done, the girls change into their pajamas and climb into their respective beds. Kate pauses, deciding to warn Abby about her nightmares.

"I, uh, haven't been sleeping well lately," she starts. "So, I might wake up or move, or something. I just don't want you to worry about it."

Abby purses her lips. "Thanks for the heads up." She goes to turn, but stops, apparently thinking. 'Have you considered seeing a therapist?"

"Um, no, why?"

"It might help you with what you're dealing with now." The Theater Major shrugs. "Helped me think through my own mess and I'm better for it. Just something to keep in mind. Anyway, goodnight."

"'Night," Kate mumbles. She stares into the dark and flinches when she hears a thump from next door.

Yeah, maybe a therapist will do her some good.


End file.
